Activities of Vocaloid
by Lacie Helra-Chan
Summary: Di kediaman Vocaloid, banyak aktivitas tak terduga yang dilakukan oleh Miku, Rin, Mikuo, dan Len. Chapter terakhir, check it!
1. Pasar, Lomba, dan Nama

Hi readers, ini adalah fanfic pertama saya di fandom Vocaloid ini, sekilas pengetahuan saja buat readers, saya adalah author yang gak pandai bikin romance, dan saya mungkin lihai dalam genre humor, semoga menghibur.

Selamat membaca.

**Pairing : -**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha**

**Warning : Mungkin bisa membuat sakit perut dan muntah-muntah.**

Pagi hari di kediaman Vocaloid.

"Masak, masak, masak itu menyenangkan, kalau gak masak bagaimana kita bisa makan, lalalalala... kalau bukan aku yang masak siapa lagi... lalalala... " Terlihat seorang gadis berambut hijau toska panjang diikat dua ke atas tengah membuka kulkas sambil bersenandung dan mengoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya.

"Lho? Kok gak ada bahan buat masak? Wah ini pasti karena aku udah gak belanja ke pasar 2 bulan... " Gumamnya sambil meletakkan jarinya telunjuknya di dagunya.

Gadis itu pun berjalan ke kamarnya dan mengambil dompet berwarna hijau-nya.

"Hah? Kok Cuma ada 30 ribu sih? Mau belanja ke pasar mana cukup, belom ongkos naik ojeknya... " Kata gadis itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Ia pun dengan raut wajah sedih keluar dari kamarnya sambil mengantongi uang 30 ribu miliknya.

Di ruang tamu, terlihat seorang gadis berambut kuning sedang asyik menonton film kung fu. Gadis berambut hijau toska itu berjalan melewatinya begitu saja. Menyadari kehadiran gadis itu, gadis berambut kuning segera menyapanya.

"Eh, Miku-chan mau kemana? Kok sedih gitu? Abis digigit anjing ya?" Tanya gadis berambut kuning itu kepada gadis yang bernama Miku itu. Yang ditanya berbalik dengan perlahan, di pipinya terdapat lesung pipi.

"Aku mau belanja ke pasar, Rin-chan. Dengan uang 30 ribu... mana bisa aku belanja bahan makanan untuk sebulan... terlebih lagi ongkos naik ojek... " Jawabnya lesu.

"Oh, tenang aja Miku-chan. Aku bisa membantumu!" Kata gadis yang dipanggil Rin itu.

"Hah? Kau bisa membantuku? Kau mau kasih berapa?" Tanya Miku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Oh bukan. Aku bukan mau bantu Miku-chan pake uang." Kata Rin singkat.

"Lalu?" Tanya Miku yang punya lesung pipi lagi di pipinya.

"Aku mau meringankan ongkos ojekmu itu." Lanjut Rin yang membuat lesung pipi di pipi Miku berkurang.

"Pake apa?" Tanya Miku dengan sedikit senyum di wajahnya.

"Pake sepedaku." Jawab Rin sambil menunjuk sepedanya yang ada di halaman.

"Wah... Rin... kau baik... tapi setauku ban belakang sepedamu itu bocor lho... " Kata Miku dengan nada yang lemas. Rin tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa."

**Activities of Vocaloid**

"Goes... goes... goes terus...! harus bisa! Kau pasti bisa Kagamine Rin! Goes... goes... " Gumam Rin sambil terus menggoes sepedanya dengan susah payah, yang kita ketahui ban belakangnya bocor.

"Hehe... sudahlah Rin-chan, aku jalan kaki aja... " Kata Miku sambil tertawa miris.

"Miku-chan duduk diam dan nikmati saja pemandangannya! Biarkan aku konsentrasi dan terus menggoes!" Kata Rin yang sudah berkeringat.

"Rin-chan... ngg... pemandangan? Pemandangan apa ya maksudnya? Kiri kanan kita kan tembok semua... kita kan masih di komplek perumahan..." Kata Miku yang kembali memasang senyum mirisnya. Rin tidak menjawab dan masih terus mengayuh sepedanya.

20 menit kemudian.

"Miku-chan! Sudah sampai di pasar nih! Cepat turun, aku mau bawa sepedaku ke bengkel sepedanya om Kaito." Kata Rin sambil menengok kebelakang.

"O-oke deh kalau gitu. Makasih ya Rin-chan." Miku langsung turun dari sepeda Rin yang sekarang ban depannya ikut bocor juga. Setelah melambaikan tangan, Miku pun bergabung dengan kerumunan orang di pasar.

"Aah... aku jadi keingat, uangku kan cuma 30 ribu... " Lesung pipi di pipi Miku pun muncul kembali. Tapi lesung pipi itu segera hilang setelah ia melihat tulisan 'SALE' di salah satu gerobak sayur.

"Bang! Beli bayam, negi, tomat, kentang, timun sama tempenya ya!" Teriak Miku pada abang-abang yang lagi mengusir lalat dari sayurnya.

"Oke, semuanya jadi 12 ribu." Kata Si penjual kepada Miku. Miku langsung menghitung jumlah kembaliannya.

"Kalau 12 ribu berarti kembalinya... 18 ribu... aku belum beli daging sama cabe... malah harga cabe naik lagi... " Gumam Miku membelakangi Si abang.

"Bang, 10 ribu ya, boleh ya?" Tawar Miku sambil menepuk tangannya.

"Ya udah deh, 10 ribu. Nih." Si abang pun memberikan kantong plastik berisi sayur yang dibeli Miku tadi.

Miku pun meneruskan perjalanannya membeli cabe.

"Bu, beli cabenya 1 kg ya. Jangan mahal-mahal." Kata Miku pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang menjual cabe.

"Ini harganya 8 ribu." Kata Si ibu penjual cabe sambil meletakkan kantong berisi cabe di depan Miku. Miku kembali menghitung kembaliannya.

"20 ribu... dikurang 8 ribu... kembalinya 12 ribu..." Gumam Miku yang menghitung dengan jarinya. "Bu, kurangin jadi 5 ribu boleh gak?" Tanya Miku takut-takut.

"6 ribu deh. Cabe kan sekarang lagi mahal harganya." Kata Si ibu pada Miku.

"Y-ya udah deh... nih uangnya." Miku pun menyodorkan uang pecahan 5 ribu dan seribuan kepada Si ibu dan mengambil kantong yang berisi cabe itu.

"Uangku tinggal 14 ribu... beli daging dapet gak ya?" Gumam Miku sambil berjalan menuju kios daging.

"Bang. Daging ayam 14 ribu dapet gak?" Tanya Miku pada Si penjual.

"Kalo ayam gak dapet, tapi kalo daging tikus dapet 3 kg... " Jawab Si penjual.

"Idih, daging tikus... yah bang, emang daging ayam harganya berapa sih? 1 kg aja... " Kata Miku sedikit ngambek.

"Harganya 15 ribu." Jawab Si penjual yang sedang sibuk memotong daging itu.

"Yah bang, Cuma kurang seribu. Kuranginlah bang... " Kata Miku menawar. Si penjual berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Boleh, 14 ribu deh." Kata Si penjual yang langsung memasukkan daging ayam 1 kg ke kantong plastik.

Miku pun berjalan dengan hati yang gembira. Tak disangka uang yang ia miliki pas-pas-an.

"Lho, aku baru ingat. Jeruk sama pisang di kulkas kan udah abis... wah, gimana nih... " Kata Miku di depan toko buah. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membukanya.

"Hah? Hanya ada 500 perak saja? Beli permen dapet 2 nih." Gumam Miku. Ia memasukkan uang receh itu ke dalam dompetnya lagi. Ia pun membuka kedua sepatunya.

"Wah, lumayan, ada 10 ribu-an 2 lembar." Kata Miku yang mengambil uang itu dari sepatunya.

"Bang. Beli jeruk sama pisang, 20 ribu dapet berapa?" Tanya Miku pada Si penjual.

"Jeruk dapet 3 kg kalo pisang dapet 2 kg." Jawab Si penjual.

"Nih uangnya." Kata Miku sambil menyodorkan uang 10 ribu-an itu.

Miku pun berjalan keluar dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya. Di depan sudah ada Rin yang menunggu.

"Wah Rin-chan, kau sudah lama di sini?" Tanya Miku sambil memasukkan beberapa kantong belanjaannya ke dalam keranjang sepeda milik Rin. Rin menggeleng.

"Ayo kita pulang." Kata Rin yang segera menggoes sepedanya yang bannya sudah diperbaiki.

Di tengah perjalanan pulang Miku dan Rin melihat sebuah panggung yang cukup ramai. Penontonnya kebanyakkan orang lanjut usia.

"Miku-chan, baca spanduk itu." Kata Rin yang membelakangi Miku. Miku menggeser kepalanya sedikit dan membaca tulisan di spanduk.

"Lomba menyanyi lalu enka, juara satu dapat uang 500 ribu, juara dua dapat uang 250 ribu, juara tiga dapat uang 100 ribu... " Gumam Miku saat membaca tulisan di spanduk.

"500 ribu bisa buat belanja berapa bulan Rin-chan?" Tanya Miku pada Rin yang duduk di depannya. Rin hanya menggeleng. "Miku-chan. Coba kau ikut. Pasti kita dapat uang 500 ribu. Suaramu kan bagus." Kata Rin yang masih fokus melihat ke depan.

"Kenapa gak Rin-chan aja, suara Rin-chan juga bagus." Kata Miku menghindari ajakan Rin.

"Aku gak bisa nyanyi lagu enka, Miku-chan." Jawab Rin singkat.

"Eh, bukannya Rin-chan bisa nyanyi Tsugai Kogarashi ya?" Tanya Miku.

"Ya, tapi itu lagu duet. Masa aku dan Miku-chan duet? Lihat baik-baik. Lomba ini lomba bernyanyi solo." Kata Rin sambil menunjuk spanduk di depannya.

"Kalo gitu Rin-chan kan bisa nyanyi lagu Tsumugi uta..." Kata Miku memaksa Rin untuk ikut lomba.

"Aku kurang menguasai lagu itu. Nanti dapat 100 ribu doang lagi... Miku-chan aja... " Kata Rin yang langsung menggoes sepedanya memasuki area perlombaan.

"Miku-chan langsung duduk di kursi peserta aja, biar aku yang daftarin." Kata Rin yang langsung berlari ke tempat pendaftaran setelah memarkir sepedanya. Miku yang melihat punggung Rin yang berlari kemudian berjalan ke ruang tunggu peserta.

Setelah beberapa menit.

"Baiklah, ini adalah peserta terakhir kita... kita sambut... " Kata emsi acara itu.

"Hatsune Micin!"

"HAH!? Kok Hatsune Micin sih?" Tanya Miku pada Rin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Maaf ya Miku-chan, nilai menulisku waktu di sekolah dapet 30... hehe... " Jawab Rin sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tapi kan aneh, Rin-chan bisa menulis Hatsune yang hufuf kanji, sedangkan Miku yang katakana saja... uh... aku sedih... " Kata Miku yang meneteskan sebutir air mata.

"Miku-chan, aku sedang menyamarkan identitasmu. Kalau sampai wartawan tau kalau Hatsune Miku mengikuti lomba bernyanyi solo lagu enka karena kurang uang belanja, bagaimana?" Tanya Rin sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Ah sudahlah Rin-chan. Jangan membela dirimu atas kesalahan yang kau perbuat." Kata Miku yang berjalan lesu ke atas panggung.

"Hah! Ini salahku! Waktu sekolah aku malas belajar menulis!" Kata Rin yang menyesali perbuatannya di kursi peserta.

Miku pun bernyanyi dengan senyum miris. Semua orang lanjut usia bertepuk tangan sambil menyoraki Miku dengan suara mereka yang sudah gemetar.

"_Disoraki dengan suara seperti itu aku jadi merasa digentayangi... " _Batin Miku dengan mata setengah terbuka. Ia pun kembali duduk di sebelah Rin.

"Baiklah, kita sudah menemukan pemenangnya... juara satu, Hatsune Micin!" Teriak emsi acara tersebut. Miku pun naik lagi ke atas panggung dan menerima amplop berisi uang 500 ribu.

Mereka pun pulang ke rumah.

"Aku pulang!"

"Aku pulang... "

"Selamat datang." Jawab seorang laki-laki yang tak lain adalah saudara kembar Rin.

"Len! Tau gak, Miku-chan menangin lomba nyanyi, bernyanyi solo lagu enka! Dapet uang 500 ribu lho!" Kata Rin semangat.

"Wah... hebat... lagu enka? Emangnya Miku bisa nyanyiin lagu enka ya?" Tanya Len ragu-ragu.

"Bisalah, buktinya juara satu... " Jawab Rin.

Miku berjalan menaruh kantong belanjaannya sambil bergumam, "Namaku bukan Hatsune Micin... tapi Hatsune Miku... " beberapa kali.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Len yang heran melihat kelakuan Miku.

"Hehehe... itu salahku... " Jawab Rin sambil cengar-cengir.

"Oh... gimana kalau kita main, nama permainannya memparodikan nama!" Kata Len yang lagi duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Mainan apaan tuh?" Tanya Miku lesu.

"Masa Miku-chan gak tau permainan ini sih?" Kata Rin agak meremehkan Miku.

"Permainannya seperti ini, misalnya, nama dia kan Rin, ku parodikan jadi Rin-tangan tak bertuan. Begitu." Jelas Len.

"Aku juga bisa, nama dia kan Len, ku parodikan jadi Len-cana keberhasilan. Begitu cara mainnya." Jelas Rin. Miku yang berdiri di depan mereka hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Baiklah, kita coba memparodikan nama Miku ya." Kata Len yang bersemangat. Mereka berdua pun mulai berpikir.

"Ah! Aku tau!" Teriak Rin.

"Miku-ah." Katanya singkat.

"Hah? Mie kuah kan maksudnya? Banyak juga orang yang bilang mie rebus." Kata Len yang berhenti berpikir sejenak.

"Ya, memang. Tapi apa bedanya? Sama-sama ada airnya kok. Mi yang kumaksud adalah mie." Kata Rin singkat. Miku mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalau begitu... Miku-gak dikasih sumpit." Kata Len dengan wajah yang amat serius.

"Aku juga ada nih, Miku-kurang asin." Kata Rin dengan wajah tak kalah seriusnya. Miku yang memperhatikan mereka bermain hanya bisa diam karena bingung.

"Mi-kunyit."

"Mi-kucel."

"Mi-kusut."

"Hah? Mi-kusut? Oh mungkin maksudnya bihun." Kata Rin yang agak bingung dengan kata Mi-kusut yang dikatakan Len.

Mereka pun terus-terusan memparodikan nama Miku dengan tema 'Mie'.

Miku kembali bergumam, "Kenapa namaku selalu bisa diparodikan menjadi nama makanan dan bahan makanan? Pertama Micin, lalu berbagai jenis Mie... aku jadi sebel sama namaku sendiri..."

**To Be Continued**

Bagaimana readers? Apa chapter pertama ini sukses mengocok perut kalian? Kalo iya review ya!

Saya juga memiliki beberapa fanfic di fandom Fairy Tail #Promosi# bagi yang berminat silahkan mampir.

Anda mereview berarti anda menambah semangat saya.

Maap kalo ada miss typo #apalahtulisannya#.

Saya jarang banget baca fanfic Vocaloid, biasanya saya mejeng di youtube sih... hehe...

Jangan lupa review! :D


	2. Mau pergi ke Hawai?

Chapter dua ini bercerita tentang Miku, Mikuo, Rin, dan Len yang mau pergi ke hawai tapi tiketnya cuma ada 2. Bagaimana mereka bisa pergi berempat?

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : -**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha**

**Warning : Gaje, mungkin kurang lucu, tidak bisa dimengerti, dan membuat readers menekan tanda panah di ujung kiri.**

Siang hari di komplek perumahan.

Hatsune Miku, gadis berambut hijau toska sedang berjalan pulang sambil membawa sekantong penuh negi, makanan favoritnya.

Di tengah perjalanannya, ia melihat dua orang yang sedang duduk di tepi jalan dengan meja di depannya. Ada spanduk kecil yang bertuliskan 'Tiket murah ke Hawai.'

Miku pun tertarik dan menghampiri mereka.

"Ini tiket murah ke Hawai?" Tanya Miku pada dua orang yang berdiri di sana.

"Iya. Nona mau mencobanya? Ada beberapa paket di sini." Jelas salah seorang yang duduk di belakang meja. Ia memberikan sebuah brosur yang sampulnya gambar pesawat dengan awan di belakangnya.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya IA, lalu rekan saya yang duduk di sebelah ini namanya SeeU." Kata gadis berambu pink itu memperkenalkan namanya dan nama rekannya.

Miku hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Paket yang dua orang ini harganya berapa?" Tanya Miku sambil menunjuk rangkaian tulisan yang ada di dalam brosur.

"Paket untuk dua orang harganya 500.000 untuk 2 orang." Jawab SeeU singkat.

"Kalo yang empat orang berapa?" Tanya Miku yang baru sadar kalau dia cuma ajak Rin aja, pasti kembarannya itu mau ikut. Karena Len laki-laki sendiri, alhasil dia akan mengajak Mikuo dan hasilnya, mereka akan pergi berempat.

"Empat orang ke Hawai harganya 5.000.000." Jawab SeeU lagi.

"A-apa? Astaga... perbedaan harga yang cukup tinggi, padahal cuma tambah dua orang... " Gumam Miku sambil menelan ludah.

"Kalau anda keberatan, anda bisa menggunakan cara 'dua kali daftar.'" Kata IA memberi Miku secuil harapan.

"Ba-bagaimana itu caranya? Aku gak ngerti tuh... " Kata Miku sambil tersenyum miris.

"Pertama, anda mendaftar pada kami, beli tiket paket dua orang ini, lalu, anda mendaftar lagi dengan nama orang lain biar daftar pengunjung kami kelihatannya banyak. Anda hanya perlu membayar 1.000.000 dengan cara ini. Anda menghemat 4.000.000, kami mendapat 2 pelanggan dalam satu orang." Jelas IA dengan wajah datar.

"Satu juta? Menghemat empat juga ya... tapi aku cuma punya 500.000... " Gumam Miku pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau anda hanya punya uang 500.000, anda bisa mengambil paket yang dua orang ini." Kata IA dengan nada datar.

"Tapi yang pergi mau empat orang... " Kata Miku dengan wajah kecewa.

"Kalau begitu anda bisa mengambil paket yang empat orang." Kata IA dengan ekspresi wajah yang masih sama. "Harganya 5.000.000 kalau tidak dua kali daftar, 1.000.000 kalau dua kali daftar." Tambah SeeU yang wajahnya sedikit dihiasi senyuman.

"Tapi uangku cuma 500.000! ngerti gak sih?!" Kata Miku agak emosi.

"Menyerah saja." Kata IA dengan wajah dan nada yang datar. Matanya pun setengah terbuka melihat kelakuan Miku.

"Tapi aku ingin pergi ke Hawai... " Kata Miku dengan nada pelan.

"Harganya 5.000.000 kalau tidak dua kali daftar, 1.000.000 kalau dua kali daftar." Jelas SeeU dengan kata-kata yang sama.

"Tapi uangku tidak cukup!" Kata Miku yang menahan emosi menghadapi dua orang di depannya ini.

"Kalau begitu cukup ajak 1 orang saja." Kata IA masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, selalu.

Miku tampak berpikir. "_Mengajak Rin-chan saja? Apa bisa ya? Pergi di tengah malam saat Len dan Mikuo sedang tertidur... " _Batin Miku sambil melihat sepatunya.

"Tidak ada taksi di tengah malam, menyerah saja." Tanya IA. "HEH! Kau bisa baca pikiran ya!?" Kata Miku yang kaget setengah matang.

"Tidak, itu yang biasa dilakukan orang-orang kalau tiket yang mereka punya tidak cukup dengan jumlah orang yang ingin mereja ajak. Mereka akan pergi di tengah malam saat semua orang tertidur. Tapi sayangnya, tidak ada taksi di tengah malam." Jelas IA masih dengan ekspersi datar.

"500.000 untuk paket dua orang." Kata SeeU dengan senyum lebar, seperti yakin kalau Miku akan mendaftar.

"Ngg... gimana yah? Gak ada diskon gitu?" Tanya Miku. "Anda mengambil paket dua orang, tidak ada diskon." Jawab IA singkat. "Beda lagi kalau kau mengambil paket yang 4 orang, kau akan mendapat diskon." Jelas SeeU.

"Berapa!?" Tanya Miku antusias.

"1.000.000 saja." Jawab SeeU sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hah?! Menghemat 1.000.000 lebih baik aku daftar dua kali! Kalau aku punya uang 5.000.000, daftar dua kali bayarnya 1.000.000, sisanya bisa kupakai untuk beli oleh-oleh!" Kata Miku yang kaget dengan mata melotot.

"Kami juga berharap anda mendaftar dua kali. Agar daftar pengunjung kami kelihatan banyak." Kata IA sopan.

"Baiklah, aku beli yang paket dua orang sajalah... " Kata Miku dengan keputusannya yang sudah bulat. "_Masalah Len dan Mikuo kupikirkan nanti saja. Yang penting aku dan Rin-chan bisa pergi ke Hawai!" _Batin Miku.

"Silahkan isi kertas pendaftaran di sini, kalau sudah selesai tolong tanda tangan di sini." Kata IA sambil menyodorkan kertas putih dengan garis-garis dan tulisan-tulisan ke arah Miku.

Miku mengisi formulir itu layaknya sedang mengisi kertas ujian UN. "_Lulusnya aku dalam mengisi kertas ini akan berpengaruh pada pergi atau tidaknya aku dan Rin-chan ke Hawai! Salah sedikit saja fatal akibatnya!" _Batin Miku masih fokus menulis.

10 menit kemudian.

"Ini kertasnya." Kata Miku sambil menyodorkan kertas itu pada IA. IA pun menerima kertas itu. SeeU di sebelahnya menyodorkan dua tikuet pesawat tujuan Hawai.

"Silahkan bayar di airport. Tunjukkan stempel ini pada mereka." Jelas IA. "Apa anda yakin tidak mau daftar dua kali? Anda akan sangat membantu kami." Lanjut IA.

"Uangku sudah habis tau!" Kata Miku yang segera pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ah, maaf. Nona, kantong belanjaan anda tertinggal." Kata IA sambil mengangkat kantong berisi negi itu.

Miku memang malas untuk kembali ke sana, tapi negi berharganya masih berada di sana. Mau tidak mau, demi neginya, Miku kembali lagi ke sana dan mengambil kantong itu dengan kasar dari tangan IA.

Sampai di rumah.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang." Jawab bersaudara kembar yang sedang duduk sambil menonton TV LCD 60 inch yang mereka beli dari uang patungan.

"Aku lelah sekali... " Kata Miku yang langsung melempar tubuhnya ke sofa yang empuk.

"Lelah karena berbelanja ya?" Tanya Rin yang menggeser posisinya agar tempat Miku lebih luas.

"Bukan. Sebenarnya harusnya aku sudah pulang dari tadi, tapi karena mengurusi tiket pesawat aku jadi capek begini... " Jelas Miku sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Tiket pesawat? Miku-chan mau pergi ke mana?" Tanya Rin antusias. Begitu juga Len yang diam-diam menguping.

"Kita akan pergi ke Hawai Rin-chan! Tapi jangan kasih tau Len dan Mikuo soal ini! Soalnya tiketnya cuma ada 2! Uang hasil menang lomba sudah ku pakai semua!" Bisik Miku pada Rin. Len yang punya ikatan batin sama Rin pun entah kenapa merasa senang dan tidak sabar. Samar-samar Len mendengar kata Hawai dari bisikan Miku pada Rin.

Malam hari sebelum berangkat ke Hawai.

"Rin-chan, semua barangmu sudah siap?" Tanya Miku pada Rin yang sedang ada di kamarnya. Rin mengangguk mantap. Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Taksi masih ada pada jam segitu. Mereka pun bergegas pergi keluar sambil membawa tas mereka masing-masing.

Tapi ternyata di depan pintu keluar sudah ada dua laki-laki yang mejeng dengan posenya masing-masing.

"Berhenti di situ! Rin! Miku!" Kata Len yang kakinya udah bentol-bentol digigitin nyamuk.

"Kalian?!" Kata Miku layaknya bertemu musuh utama di dalam game.

"Fufufu... kami telah mengetahui rencana kalian yang mau pergi ke Hawai tanpa kami. Jadi kalian bermaksud memanfaatkan kami untuk menjaga rumah. Ia kan?!" Kata Len menuduh Miku dan Rin sambil menggaruk kakinya yang gatal.

"Cih! Miku-chan!" Decak Rin yang rencananya diketahui oleh saudaranya itu.

"Eh bukan gitu... kalian salah paham... kami pergi berdua karena tiket yang kami punya Cuma ada dua... " Jelas Miku dengan senyum miris.

"Kenapa gak beli empat!?" Tanya Mikuo yang sudah emosi.

"Uang yang aku miliki kan cuma cukup untuk beli dua... " Kata Miku dengan mulut maju sambil memain-mainkan jadi telunjuknya.

"Kami mau ikut. Bagaimanapun caranya!" Kata Len ngotot mau ikut pergi. Begitu juga Mikuo yang mengangguk setuju.

Miku dan Rin berpikir keras. Setelah berpikir selama 30 menit, akhirnya mereka menemukan jawaban yang sama.

"Kalian bisa masuk ke dalam kardus."

"Apa?" Tanya Len dan Mikuo tidak percaya.

"Ya, kalian jadi penumpang gelap." Kata Miku sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ah gak mau! Nanti kan dimintain tiketnya!" Kata Len dengan wajah sinis.

"Heh! Dikira kita ke Hawai naik kereta apa? Kita naik pesawat mana mungkin tiketnya diperiksa! Lagi pula kalian kan masuk dalam kardus." Kata Rin sambil memencet-mencet batang hidungnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo Mikuo! Kita berkemas!" Kata Len yang segera berlari ke kamarnya. Diikuti Mikuo di belakangnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Miku-chan, kalau mereka masuk dalam kardus?" Tanya Rin khawatir. "Tenang saja... " Kata Miku sambil mengusap kepala Rin.

"Masalahnya, kardus apa yang mau kita gunakan?" Tanya Rin yang bikin Miku jadi mikir dua kali untuk mengajak mereka berdua.

"Kardus indomie cukup untuk Len, tapi kardus apa yang cukup untuk Mikuo?" Tanya Miku sambil mengobrak-abrik gudang miliknya.

"Miku-chan. Kardus kipas ini bisa digunakan tidak?" Tanya Rin pada Miku sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kardus yang cukup untuk Mikuo.

"Oh, bisa tuh. Yang itu saja." Kata Miku sambil mengeluarkan kardus indomie untuk Len.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 tengah malam.

"Cepat! Kita harus cepat sebelum taksinya pulang!" Kata Rin yang berlari paling depan.

"Tunggu Rin-cha, jangan terlalu bersemangat!" Teriak Miku dari belakang.

"Itu taksinya! Taksi! Taksi!" Teriak Rin memanggil taksi yang hanya tinggal satu-satunya.

Mereka pun sukses naik taksi terakhir itu.

"Dengan apa kita membayar taksi ini kalau uangmu saja habis untuk membayar tiket pesawat... " Kata Rin sambil melihat ke arah Miku yang duduk di samping supir. Miku berpikir sejenak.

"Len, Mikuo, kalian punya uang gak?" Tanya Miku pada laki-laki yang duduk di belakang.

"Aku punya 50.000 doang." Jawab Len.

"Aku... 20... 40.000." Jawab Mikuo sambil membuka isi dompetnya.

"90.000... " Gumam Miku.

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke tujuan tanpa macet sedikit pun.

"Harganya 60.000 aja." Kata Si supir.

"Wah, ini pak uangnya. Masing ada sisa 30.000!" Kata Miku yang senang sambil memegang kembaliannya itu.

"Baiklah, mulai dari sini, kalian sudah harus masuk kardus." Kata Miku yang membuka kardus kipas angin itu.

Mikuo dan Len pun masuk ke kardus mereka masing-masing dan di dorong menggunakan kereta yang di dorong oleh Miku.

Di tempat penukaran tiket, telah duduk IA dan SeeU menunggu kehadiran para pelanggan maskapai penerbangan mereka.

"Hih! Mereka lagi!?" Kata Miku yang melihat mereka dari jauh. "Apa boleh buat."

"Selamat malam, nona Hatsune Miku." Sapa kedua orang yang sekarang memakai seragam maskapai mereka.

"Malam." Jawab Miku dengan wajah sinis.

"Silahkan tunjukkan tiket anda." Kata IA tanpa senyum sedikit pun.

Miku pun menyodorkan dua lembar tiket tujuan Hawai kepada IA. Setelah melihat sekilas, IA merobek bagian samping tiket itu lalu memberikannya kembali pada Miku. Ia juga memberikan 2 lembar kertas bertuliskan 'Voucher tiket'.

"Apa ini?" Miku membaca lebih jelas kertas voucher yang diberikan 2 lembar itu.

"Voucher tiket ke Hawai... potongan harga 200.000?!" Kata Miku yang membaca tulisan di kertas itu. "Kenapa waktu aku mendaftar kemarin kau tidak memberikan ini padaku?!" Tanya Miku pada IA yang sedang duduk tenang di kursinya.

"Anda hanya dapat mendapatkan voucher ini di tempat pendaftaran resminya saja. Apa anda ingin menggunakannya sekarang?" Tanya IA dengan nada sopan.

"Ya tentu saja! Aku menghemat 400.000 kalau begitu! Untuk makan dan bayar hotel!" Kata Miku agak emosi.

"Oh? Tiket ini sudah mencangkup semuanya. Mulai dari hotel, makan selama 3 hari 2 malam, dan penerjemah." Jelas SeeU dengan senyum seperti biasa.

"astaga! Berarti aku bisa menggunakannya untuk membeli oleh-oleh!" Kata Miku senang.

"Apa tidak terlalu murah ya, tiket pesawat, hotel, makan selama 3 hari 2 malam, dan seorang penerjemah dengan harga 250.000 per orang... wah wah... " Kata Len geleng-geleng di dalam kardus indomie.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju ruang tunggu. Mereka duduk berdekatan dengan kardus berisi manusia yang diletakkan di depan kaki mereka. Tiba-tiba, datang seorang perempuan berambut pink tapi bukan IA.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Megurine Luka. Saya penerjemah dalam paket tiket pesawat anda." Kata wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh, i-iya... silahkan duduk... " Kata Miku mempersilahkan Luka untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Mereka menunggu selama 50 menit dan akhirnya pesawat yang ditunggu pun datang juga. Miku dan Rin mendorong kardus berisi manusia itu ke dalam pesawat bersama Luka yang berjalan di belakang mereka.

Mereka pun berangkat ke Hawai sambil mengantongi uang 400.000 untuk beli oleh-oleh. Mereka tidak memikirkan soal tiket pulang.

**To Be Continued**

Chapter 2 selesai! Author mengharapkan review lebih banyak dari readers... hehe...

Kalau Lucu,

Jangan lupa review! :D

Terima kasih bagi readers yang sudah membaca apalagi me-review!


	3. Mau Pergi ke Hawai? Part 2

Pada hari ini author telah berhasil menyelesaikan chapter 3 Activities of Vocaloid! Jeng! Jeng!

Tepuk tangan! #BUK

Baiklah, pada chapter 1 dan 2, author telah mengumpulkan sebanyak 6 review... mogah-mogahan reviewnya nambah jadi 12 ya... WOKEH!

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : -**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha**

**Warning : Bisa membuat bingung, sakit kepala, muntah-muntah, dan lain sebagainya.**

Miku dan Rin duduk di kursi 3 baris. Luka duduk di samping mereka. Terlihat Luka sedikit terganggu karena adanya kehadiran 2 kardus itu, tapi ia diam saja.

"_Baiklah para penumpang maskapai penerbangan Voca-airline, kita bersama-sama akan terbang menuju Hawai. Silahkan pakai sabuk pengaman anda." _Kata speaker yang ditempel di kedua ujung badan pesawat.

Pramugari pun muncul untuk memberikan cara-cara keselamatan yang biasa diperagakan sebelum pesawat terbang.

Pesawat pun mulai berjalan, maju, mundur, lalu terbang.

"_Perjalanan ke Hawai akan memakan waktu 23 jam."_ Kata speaker itu lagi.

Tak lama, pramugari pun datang dan memberikan roti serta air minum kepada setiap penumpang.

Miku memasukkan tiket itu ke dalam kotak kardus Len, karena di rasa sudah tidak diperlukan lagi. Jadi kedua kardus itu adalah tong sampah selama perjalanan.

"Apa isi di dalam kardus itu? Kenapa tidak di taruh di bagasi?" Tanya Luka yang merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran 2 kardus itu.

"Kardus ini sangat penting bagi kami... " Kata Miku dengan senyum ramah.

"Iya, mereka adalah saudara kami... " Tambah Rin.

Luka cengo mendengar jawaban mereka. "_Astaga! Kenapa orang gila bisa naik pesawat!"_ Batinnya.

5 jam sudah berlalu. Speaker pun berbunyi lagi.

"Kami akan memberikan sebuah pertanyaan kepada para penumpang sekalian, siapa yang berhasil menjawab pertanyaan dari kami akan mendapatkan 2 tiket pulang gratis." Kata pramugari yang berbicara di mic entah di mana.

"Miku-chan! Tiket pulang gratis!" Kata Rin semangat.

"Kita harus bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari mereka!" Kata Miku antusias.

"Baiklah, pertanyaannya adalah... " Kata seorang pramugari berambut pink dan temannya seorang pramugari berambut... ngg... ikal... ya! Ikal! Warnanya... cokelat muda? Kuning? Krem? Entahlah.

"Kenapa mereka ada di sini!?" Teriak Miku saat melihat IA dan SeeU kembali muncul di hadapannya.

"Sekalin menjadi penjual tiket di tepi jalan, penjual tiket di bandara, kami juga menjadi pramugari... sebenarnya kami juga menjadi pilot pesawat. Tapi untuk penerbangan ke Amerika. Sekarang tidak ada pernerbangan ke Amerika, jadi kami jadi pramugari." Jelas IA dengan berbicara menggunakan mic.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabku dengan menggunakan mic!" Kata Miku dengan nada yang ditekan.

"Baiklah pertanyaannya... " Kata SeeU dengan wajah ceria.

"Siapakah nama pilot pesawat kita pada subuh ini?" Tanyanya dengan wajah yakin bahwa yang menjawabnya adalah pasti bukan Miku.

Len yang mendengar itu pun langsung membaca tiket pesawat yang tadi dibuang Miku ke dalam.

"Pilot pesawat... Akita Neru!" Gumam Len. Len pun mengetok-ngetok kardusnya.

Rin yang merasa terganggu pun menendang kardus itu.

"Rin! Aku tau jawabannya!" Bisik Len pada Rin.

"Apa?" Tanya Rin sambil menempelkan telingannya ke atas kardus.

Luka yang melihat itu pun jadi yakin kalau kedua kardus itu adalah saudara mereka.

Rin pun tersentak kaget lalu berdiri sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku! Aku!" Katanya.

"Ya, silahkan, gadis yang berambut kuning... " Kata SeeU dengan wajah yang ceria sekali.

"Pilotnya! Akita Neru!" Jawab Rin semangat.

"Betul!" Teriak SeeU. IA yang berdiri di sampingnya bertepuk tangan kecil.

"Baiklah, jadi aku dapat tiketnya?" Tanya Rin dari kursinya.

Mata IA langsung melihat ke arah Miku yang duduk disebelahnya. "Belum. Masih ada satu pertanyaan lagi." Melihat ada Miku di sampingnya, dia mengambil kesimpulan kalau gadis berambut kuning itu adalah temannya Hatsune Miku. Entah kenapa ia senang sekali mengerjai gadis penyuka negi itu.

"Katanya cuma satu pertanyaan!" Kata Rin protes.

"Kami rasa itu tidak adil kalau dapat dua tiket gratis dengan hanya menjawab satu pertanyaan." Kata IA datar. "Apa kau berpendapat sama, rekanku?" Tanyanya kepada SeeU.

"Ngg... betul juga... itu tidak adil... rugi di kita ya... baiklah! Satu pertanyaan lagi!" Kata SeeU.

"_CURANG!"_ Batin Rin sambil menarik nafas karena kaget.

"Pertanyaannya... siapakah nama Co-Pilot kita pada subuh ini? Ayo jawab!" Tanya SeeU pada Rin.

Len yang ada di dalam kardus itu pun langsung mencari-cari nama Co-Pilot yang mungkin tertera dalam tiket pesawat. Ternyata... nihil.

"Tidak bisa menjawab kan...? nama Co-Pilot tidak tertera dimana-mana... fufufu... " Kata SeeU agak mengejek Rin.

"Sial! Kau curang rupanya!" Kata Rin dengan suara yang agak lantang.

"_Baiklah, para penumpang, saya Co-Pilot, Akaito, sekarang kita berada di ketinggian 6.000 km di atas permukaan laut. Perjalanan ke Hawai membutuhkan waktu 18 jam lagi. Terima kasih." _Kata Co-Pilot itu melalui speaker.

"AAH! AKAITO!" Teriak Rin.

"Sial! Kau curang! IA! Kau setuju kan kalau dia curang?!" Tanya SeeU yang sekarang tau rasanya dicurangi.

"Ya aku setuju. Oleh karena itu... kau harus menjawab satu pertanyaan lagi. Haha... " Kata IA sambil tertawa kecil namun datar.

"OKE! Berikan aku pertanyaan yang paling sulit yag kau punya!" Tantang Rin pada IA.

"Baiklah. Siapa nama lengkap kami...?" Tanya IA. Dia sangat yakin kali ini dua lembar tiket gratis itu tidak akan jatuh ke tangan mereka.

"HWAA! Miku-chan! Sepertinya mereka tidak punya nama lengkap deh!" Kata Rin pada Miku yang dari tadi terus berpikir.

"Ngg... kalo kita kan ada ya... kalo mereka apa?" Tanya Miku pada dirinya sendiri.

"IA... IA... IA... gak ada ah... kalo SeeU? SeeU... SeeU... kayaknya gak ada..." Kata Miku. "Jadi jawabannya gak ada?" Tanya Rin. Miku hanya mengangguk.

"Jawabannya TIDAK ADA!" Jawab Rin semangat.

"Salah." Kata IA.

"APHOA?!" Rin shock sampai pingsan 5 detik karena jawabannya salah.

"Kami punya nama lengkap." Lanjut IA.

"Betul! Nama lengkapku itu... See U. Haha!" Kata SeeU sambil tertawa di atas kekalahan seorang Kagamine Rin.

"Dan nama lengkapku I A. Haha... " Kata IA sambil tertawa garing.

"Tidak bisa! Tidak masuk akal!" Kata Rin tidak terima. "Sudahlah! Miku-chan! Aku serahkan padamu! Semua pertanyaan ini membuatku ingin ke toilet!" Kata Rin yang segera pergi ke toilet. Mendengar Rin pergi ke toilet, Len langsung keluar dari dalam kardus dan duduk di kursi. Luka yang duduk di dekat jendela langsung shock setengah mati melihat manusia keluar dari dalam kardus indomie. Walaupun memang tubuh Len kecil, tapi bayangkan seberapa lenturnya dia sampai bisa masuk ke dalam kardus indomie! Luka pun mematung melihat Len.

"Kok kamu keluar?" Tanya Miku pada Len. "Emangnya kau pikir enak apa, mendekam di dalam kardus!" Kata Len sinis. Miku hanya tertawa miris. "Nanti kalo ditanya-in kau siapa, kau mau jawab apa?" Tanya Miku. Len pun melepas ikatan rambutnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia juga mengobrak-abrik tas Rin.

"Aku Kagamine Rin!" Jawab Len sambil mengenakan pita besar cadangan milik Rin.

"Oh... iya... kau Rin... ya... " Kata Miku tidak bisa banyak bicara.

"Baiklah, karena kami kasihan, kami akan memberikan pertanyaan terakhir. Ini sungguhan." Kata IA datar.

"Jadi dia yang dari tadi memberikan pertanyaan sampai Rin kebelet pipis?" Tanya Len. "Iya. Pertanyaannya sih pertama nyambung... lama-lama jadi gak nyambung. Gak tau nih pertanyaan selanjutnya apa... " Kata Miku.

"Pertanyaannya... siapa orang yang sekarang berada di toilet?" Tanya IA.

"Tuh kan gak nyambung..." Gumam Miku. Sepersekian detik kemudian Miku baru tersadar kalau orang yang ada di dalam toilet itu adalah Rin. Miku pun mengangkat tangan. IA dan SeeU yang menyadarinya pura-pura tidak melihat. Padahal tubuh Miku sudah bergoyang-goyang mengikuti arah mata mereka.

"SIAL!" Kata Miku kesal.

"Biar aku aja!" Kata Len yang berwajah Rin.

"AKU MAU JAWAB!" Teriak Len. Mata IA dan SeeU langsung tertuju pada Len.

"Kau... " Gumam mereka berdua. "Tidak normal."

"KENAPA?!" Tanya Len shock.

"Wajahmu manis seperi perempuan tapi suaramu seperti laki-laki." Jawab IA.

Len langsung memegang lehernya. Ia pun denga lemas masuk kembali ke dalam kardus karena malu.

"Eh... Len... kau tidak apa-apa, kan di dalam sana?" Bisik Miku pada Len yang kembali mendekam di dalam kardus.

"Tidak apa... jangan pikirkan aku... " Jawab Len lemas.

"_Untuk membalas perlakuan mereka terhadap adikku Len! Aku akan menjawab pertanyaan mereka!" _Batin Miku. Ia tidak terima mereka mempermalukan Len di depan semua orang. Baginya Kagamine bersaudara sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Kalau kau terlalu lama membatin, nanti orang yang ada di dalam toilet keluar lho... " Kata Luka yang sudah selesai mematung karena Len sudah kembali masuk ke dalam kardus. Walaupun ia masih sedikit shock.

"Oh iya! Kau betul!" Kata Miku yang langsung berlari ke arah IA dan SeeU.

"Aku mau menjawab!" Teriak Miku di depan mereka.

"B-baiklah... " Kata SeeU yang sudah tidak bisa menolak lagi kalau orang yang mau menjawab saja ada tepat di depan mereka. Akan sangat memalukan jika mereka masih pura-pura tidak melihat.

"Jawabanya adalah Kagamine Rin!" Jawab Miku semangat.

Tak lama Rin pun keluar dari dalam toilet.

"Apa benar namamu Kagamine Rin?" Tanya SeeU agak gugup. Rin mengangguk.

"B-baiklah, kau mendapatkan dua tiket pulang gratis... " Kata SeeU sambil memberikan dua lembar tiket pulang ke Jepang gratis.

"HORE!" Teriak Miku dan Rin. Mereka segera duduk di kursinya sampai menunggu mendarat di Hawai.

18 jam kemudian.

"_Baiklah para penumpang sekalian, saya pilot Akita Neru, kita akan mendarat di bandara Hawai segera. Harap tidak meninggalkan barang bawaan anda." _Kata pilot dari speaker.

"Yeeey! Kita udah sampai! Hawai!" Teriak Rin saat kakinya menginjak pulau Hawai.

"Maaf, Luka-san, hotel tempat kami menginap dimana ya?" Tanya Miku.

"Tidak jauh dari sini." Jawabnya singkat.

Tiba-tiba, Len dan Mikuo melompat dari dalam kardus. Luka kembali mematung karena kaget dengan kehadiran Mikuo.

"Wah! Jadi ini Hawai ya!?" Teriak Len sambil tertawa senang.

"Hebat ya! Ramai! Tapi semua orang kok rambutnya warna cokelat, kuning, hitam... gitu? Kita kok hijau sendiri?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Eh, justru bagus lagi. Kalo ilang kan gampang dicari. Nah kalo kayak Rin-chan sama Len, kan susah dicari... malah pendek lagi... " Kata Miku yang membanggakan warna rambutnya.

Yang disindir hanya diam saja. Mereka merasa tenang karena gak dianggap aneh sama warga setempat. Nah kalo Miku sama Mikuo, mereka akan jadi bahan tontonan orang dan dikira orang aneh yang mengecat rambutnya. Luka pun tenang-tenang saja dengan rambut berwarna pinknya.

"Ayo kita ke hotel!" Teriak Rin dan Len sambil berlari ke depan. "Maaf, tapi hotel kita lewat sini." Kata Luka sambil menunjuk ke kanan. Mereka berjalan kembali sambil tertawa dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala mereka.

Di Hotel.

"_Welcome to our hotel. In here you'll get many good fasility, such as swimming pool, large bed room... bla bla bla... " _Kata pelayan hotel berambut ikal itu.

"Dia ngomong apa sih?" Tanya Miku.

"Dia bilang, selamat datang, di sini kalian akan mendapat fasilitas yang bagus. Seperti kolam renang, dan kamar yang lebar dan lain-lain. Kita juga akan mendapat kamar yang langsung menuju ke pantai." Jelas Luka.

Dari mana kau tau? Perasaan dia gak ngomong '_Beach' _deh... " Kata Miku.

"Kata IA sih, nanti kita dikasih kamar yang langsung menuju pantai... " Kata Luka.

"_Cih! Dia lagi!"_ Batin Miku.

Pelayan itu pun membukakan kunci kamar mereka dan memberikan kunci itu pada Luka.

"_Hope you enjoy."_ Kata pelayan itu yang segera pergi meninggalkan mereka. "_Thank you." _Jawab Luka.

"Dia ngomong apa?" Tanya Rin pada Luka. "Dia bilang semoga kalian menikmati." Jawab Luka.

Mereka pun memasuki kamar mereka. Di dalam ada 1 ruang tamu, 1 kamar mandi, 3 kamar tidur. Mereka pun mulai mendiskusikan pembagian tempat tidur.

"Disini ada 3 kamar tidur. Kalian mau pilih yang mana?" Tanya Miku.

"Kok Cuma ada 3 sih... sedikit sekali... di sini kan kita ada 5 orang... " Protes Mikuo.

"Heh! Kalian itu kan penumpang gelap! Jadi kamar yang di sediakan cuma untuk aku, Rin-chan, dan Luka-san aja! Kalo gak mau tidur di ruang tamu aja!" Kata Miku yang memarahi Mikuo karena terlalu sering protes.

"Kalo gitu aku tidur di kamar yang ketiga." Kata Luka yang langsung masuk ke kamar paling ujung.

"Kalo gitu kita di kamar yang kedua ya Rin!" Kata Len pada Rin yang sedang meransel tas warna kuningnya.

"OGAH!" Jawab Rin singkat. "Kenapa? Kau mau menyuruhku tidur di luar semantara kau tidur di kamar ber-AC? Gak adil!" Protes Len.

"Aku mau tidur sama Miku-chan aja!" Kata Rin sambil membuang muka.

"Yah! Aku sama Mikuo dong..." Kata Len lemas.

"Hey, aku tau mau mu... aku sudah bisa menduga kalau kita tidur disatu kasur... pasti hal itu akan terjadi!" Kata Rin masih membuang mukanya dari Len.

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan melakukannya! Kalau perlu aku akan mengalah!" Kata Len memohon.

"Tidak mau! Kau itu kalau tidur satu kasur sama orang lain, pasti tengah malam kau menarik selimut itu untuk dirimu sendiri! Selimut yang dikasih kan cuma satu... " Kata Rin sinis.

"Gak! Aku janji! Kalo aku tidur sama Mikuo... yang ada pagi-pagi aku udah tengkurep di lantai... " Kata Len.

"Heh apaan!?" Protes Mikuo.

"Kau kan kalau tidur bisa karate... sambil nendang-nendang... " Kata Len dengan wajah sinis.

"Ayo Miku-chan. Kita masuk ke kamar." Kata Rin yang mendorong Miku masuk ke kamar paling depan.

"Haah... mau gak mau deh... " Gumam Len lemas.

"Masa sih aku kayak gitu? Gak percaya ah..." Kata Mikuo masih tidak percaya.

Semua pun sudah masuk ke dalam kamar.

Pagi hari.

"Selamat pagi." Kata Miku dan Rin pada Len dan Mikuo yang baru bangun.

Miku, Rin, dan Luka sedang sarapan roti di meja makan.

"Badanku sakit... aku jatuh dari kasur kemarin... " Kata Len yang baru duduk di kursi.

"Tuh kan, aku yakin kok, aku tidur gak sampai karate gitu. Kau sendiri yang jatuh... " Kata Mikuo yang merasa menang atas sesuatu.

"Nanti setelah mandi kita mau ke pantai lho. Cepat habiskan sarapan kalian." Kata Miku yang berjalan ke kamar mandi. Rin dan Luka yang sudah selesai makan, sedang mencuci piring bersama.

"Nanti kalau udah selesai makan cuci piring sendiri ya!" Kata Rin pada Len dan Mikuo.

Siang hari.

"Wah! Pantainya luas sekali!" Kata Rin sambil berlari di tepi pantai. "Airnya hangat!"

"Rin-chan! Hati-hati! Nanti kau terseret ombak!" Kata Miku khawatir.

"Aku kan bukan sendal!" Teriak Rin yang sudah cukup jauh. Saat ombak datang, kakinya terseret dan ia pun terjatuh.

"Rin-chan!" Teriak Miku.

"Tidak apa! Miku-chan gak usah khawatir! Aku kan bisa berenang!" Kata Rin yang jadi kaget karena teriakkan Miku.

Rin pun berenang di awasi Miku dari jauh. Tiba-tiba Rin berteriak.

"KYAA! Mataku kemasukan air asin! Pedes! Pedes!" Teriak Rin dari kejauhan. Ia pun tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya.

Semua pun kaget mendengar teriakkan itu. Miku dan Luka yang lagi berjemur, Len dan Mikuo yang lagi main pasir, serta ikan-ikan yang terinjak oleh kaki Rin.

"Rin-chan! Tunggu di situ! Aku akan menolongmu!" Kata Miku yang segera berlari ke arah laut.

"Kakak! Kau kan gak bisa berenang!" Kata Mikuo yang membuat Miku berhenti berlari. Ia hanya pasrah melihat Rin yang makin jauh terbawa ombak.

"Rin-chan... maafkan aku... seharusnya aku belajar berenang waktu SD... " Kata Miku menyesal.

"Kita harus menyelamatkan Rin dari ombak itu! Bagaimana pun caranya!" Kata Len yang semangat untuk menolong kembarannya itu.

Mereka pun bersama-sama dengan perlahan berjalan semakin mendekati Rin.

"HWEE! Cepetan dong! Sakit nih mata!" Teriak Rin yang sesekali kelelep.

"Tunggu Rin-chan! Kami akan segera datang!" Kata Miku yang tangannya sangat memegang erat tangan Mikuo di depan dan tangan Len di belakang. Ia sendiri juga takut teseret ombak.

Tak lama, Mikuo pun berhasil menangkap tangan Rin. Mereka pun menarik Rin ke tepi pantai.

Luka bengong melihat aksi penyelamatan yang heroik itu.

"Aku gak mau ke pantai lagi!" Teriak Rin yang wajahnya sedang disiram air putih sama Miku.

Tiba saatnya untuk membeli oleh-oleh.

"Aku mau beli ini... ini... ini... ini... yang ini juga!" Kata Rin yang dari tadi terus mengambil barang toko itu tanpa henti. "Bando dari kayu ini kelihatannya bagus..."

"Hati-hati Rin-chan, nanti kita gak bisa bayar... uang kita Cuma 400.000... " kata Miku.

"Oke! Tenang saja!" Kata Rin.

Saat membayar oleh-oleh yang mereka berempat beli, mereka takjub melihat angka di mensin kasir.

'399.999'.

Baiklah, dengan begitu, mereka pulang ke Jepang tidak membawa uang sepeser pun...

"Bagaimana dengan uang belanja kita untuk besok... " Gumam Miku yang sudah lelah. Rin terlalu banyak membawa oleh-oleh dari Hawai. Di pesawat menuju Jepang, mereka kembali bertemu dengan IA dan SeeU.

**To Be Continued**

Chapter 3 selesai!

Oke, jangan lupa untuk mereview ya! :D


	4. Uang Belanja

Ehem! Sebelumnya maaf kalo updatenya lama. Tapi author cukup terkesan (Baca : kaget) karena review-nya cuma satu... hiks...

Tapi gak apa...! author akan tetap bersemangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini!

Ngomong-ngomong, di fandom vocaloid ini memang sulit untuk menjadi cerita di bagian atas. Baru beberapa hari author update, eh besokannya udah turun lagi... memang sulit... tapi author suka tantangan!

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : -**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha**

**Warning : Ini hanya khayalan author belaka. Jangan dianggap nyata.**

Pagi hari di kediaman Vocaloid, tepatnya di ruang tamu.

Gadis berambut hijau toska bersama sahabatnya gadis berambut kuning sedang duduk lemas di sofa sambil menghadap TV.

"Rin-chan... kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Miku dengan lemasnya.

"Apa aja boleh... emangnya Miku-chan punya uang buat beli bahan makanan?" Tanya Rin balik dengan tidak kalah lemasnya.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Miku lemas sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal yang ia pegang.

Rin menekan-nekan tombol remot TV dengan mata setengah mengantuk.

"Bosan." Katanya.

"Entah apa yang merasukiku hingga aku membeli upulele ini... " Kata Rin sambil melihat upulele yang sedang ia pangku. "Mahal lagi... " Lanjutnya sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Aku juga... ngapain aku beli rok untuk menari hula-hula... " Kata Miku sambil melihat rok berwarna hijau yang ia pangku.

"Uang kita habis untuk beli oleh-oleh tidak berguna... " Ujar mereka berdua sambil menghela nafas berat dan melihat ke atas atap.

Tak lama Len berjalan melewati mereka. Miku dan Rin melihat laki-laki itu. Matanya bergerak tetapi kepalanya masih dalam posisi yang tetap.

"Len." Panggil mereka berdua. Yang dipanggil segera menengok dengan tampang tidak berdosa.

"Apa?" Tanya Len sambil berdiri di tempatnya.

"Ngapain kau beli topi kepala suku?" Tanya Rin.

"Lalu untuk apa kau beli tombak itu?" Tambah Miku.

"Ini? Inikan oleh-oleh yang aku beli di Hawai... " Jawab Len singkat. "Lalu untuk apa kalian beli upulele dan rok hula-hula itu?" Tanya Len sambil menunjuk benda yang ada dipangkuan Miku dan Rin.

"Ng... entah apa itu, tapi waktu di sana, aku merasa harus membelinya..." Jawab Rin sambil menatap dan mengelus-elus upulelenya.

"Entah kenapa, saat aku ada di sana, benda ini terlihat sangat lucu dan istimewa, bersinar pula. Tapi setelah dibawa pulang, jadi terlihat seperti rumput laut... atau mungkin alga...?" Jawab Miku dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kalau begitu kalian juga sama denganku." Kata Len yang kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Len! Mau kemana?!" Teriak Rin sambil berbalik ke belakang, tangannya memeluk senderan sofa. #apalahitu

Len berhenti sejenak lalu berbalik. "Kenapa? Mau ikut?" Tanyanya.

Rin mengangguk hebat. "Mau! Mau! ... emangnya Len mau kemana?" Tanya Rin penasaran.

"Toilet." Jawab Len dengan wajah datar. "Kalau mau ikut cepat! Aku sudah gak tahan lagi nih!" Raut wajah Len berubah seperti seseorang yang sedang menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar.

"Gak jadi!" Teriak Rin. "Kirain mau pergi kemana... taunya ke toilet!" Kata Rin kesal. Miku yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya tertawa kecil.

Len pun hilang dari pandangan setelah ia memasuki toilet.

Rin pun duduk ke posisi semula.

"Miku-chan! Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain, selain kita harus menjual barang gak guna ini untuk mendapatnya uang belanja!" Kata Rin sambil menatap serius pada upulelenya. Mendengar itu, Miku pun menatap rok hula-hulanya.

"Baiklah Rin-chan! Kita kumpulkan barang-barang gak guna yang kita miliki!" Kata Miku semangat.

"Tidak, tidak. Barangku semua berguna... hanya oleh-oleh yang kita beli saja yang semuanya tidak berguna... " kata Rin sambil beranjak pergi dari ruang tamu.

Miku pun berpikir sejenak.

"Ah betul! Kau hebat! Kita bisa menjual oleh-oleh gak berguna yang kita beli dengan harga 2 kali lipat!" Kata Miku dengan senyum mantap.

Rin berbalik menghadap Miku. Lalu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kita mau jualan dimana?"

**Activities of Vocaloid**

"Cepat dong kerjanya! Lama banget sih! Jadi laki-laki kok letoy!" Protes Miku pada Mikuo dan Len yang sedang membuat stand kecil di depan rumah.

"Berisik! Jangan cuma marah-marah! Sini bantu!" Kata Mikuo yang menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak.

"Aku ini kan wanita lemah... tidak kuat kalau harus memegang palu begitu... kalau jari-jariku kena gimana?" Kata Miku melas.

Mikuo hanya terdiam dengan wajah sinis sambil melihat tingkah kakaknya itu, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sementara Rin sibuk ngeliatin Len yang lagi ngelukis buat papan nama stand mereka.

"Ha... wai... ac... cessories... " Gumam Len sambil mengecat papan nama itu.

"Len, yang itu warnanya gak rata... warnanya kok hijau sih? Kuning aja, lebih bagus tau... " Kata Rin sambil nunjuk-nunjuk tulisan 'Vocaloid'.

"Lagi pula tulisanmu itu jelek." Lanjut Rin.

"Kerjakan saja sendiri!" Kata Len yang kesal sambil melempar kuas bercat hijau itu ke wajah Rin.

"Eh? Len! Tunggu! Jangan pergi! Bagaimana dengan papan nama ini!?" Teriak Rin yang berlari menyusul Len.

Setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya stand mini mereka terlah selesai.

"Terima kasih ya." Kata Miku pada Mikuo. Mikuo tidak mempedulikan ucapan sang kakak. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam rumah sambil menguap lebar.

"Rin! Aku rasa barang ini gak guna deh, jual aja." Kata Len sambil memberikan topi kepala suku dan tombaknya.

"Serahkan padaku!" Rin menerima dua benda itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja stand.

"BELI! BELI! BELI! SAYANG ANAK! SAYANG PACAR! SAYANG SUAMI! SAYANG SELINGKUHAN!" Teriak Miku dan Rin beradu-adu.

Orang-orang yang melihat mereka, datang sekedar mampir.

Sebenarnya mereka penasaran dengan 4 buah benda yang di letakkan di sana, lalu pergi lagi.

"Ini jualan apaan sih?" Tanya seorang SPG yang di pakaiannya tergantung kartu identitas bertuliskan 'GUMI' SPG susu anak.

"Kami di sini jualan barang-barang asli dari Hawai." Jawab Miku sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ooh... barang dari Hawai ya... upulele ini harganya berapa?" Tanya gadis bernama Gumi itu sambil menunjuk upulele milik Rin. Mata Rin langsung berbinar-binar melihat barang miliknya sudah punya calon pembeli.

"Harganya... 150.000 saja." Kata Rin dengan senyum sombong.

"Baiklah, aku beli." Kata gadis itu. Rin segera membungkus upulele miliknya dan memberikannya pada gadis SPG itu.

Rin pun tampak senang saat menerima uang 150.000-nya itu.

Miku pun tidak mau kalah. "SAYANG ANAK! SAYANG PACAR!" Teriak Miku makin keras.

Tak lama setelah Miku berteriak, dua orang calon pembeli pun datang.

"_Cih! Mereka lagi!"_ Batin Miku saat melihat IA dan SeeU datang ke stand mereka sambil mengenakan pakaian bebas.

"Vocaloid... Hawai accessories... " Gumam IA.

"Rok ini berapa harganya, Miku-chan?" Tanya SeeU sok akrab dengan Miku. Miku menatapnya sinis.

"200.000!" Jawabnya sinis.

"Wah, murah sekali... aku be—"

"Tidak! Tidak! 300.000!" Kata Miku lagi.

"Aah, masih murah, aku beli ya—"

"Tidak! Harganya 500.000!" Teriak Miku histeris.

"Baiklah, aku beli." Kata SeeU dengan senyum manis menjijikkannya.

"T-terima kasih... " Miku pun menerima uang SeeU dengan wajah tertunduk malu.

"Topi ini berapa harganya?" Tanya IA sambil mengangkat topi ala Indiana milik Len.

"Eh? Ng... tunggu sebentar ya!" Kata Rin. Ia pun cepat-cepat berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

Di dalam rumah, Rin mencari saudara kembarnya, yang kebetulan sedang menonton TV sambil minum jus pisang.

"Len! Topimu itu mau dijual berapa?" Tanya Rin.

"Satu lah... kan cuma ada satu." Jawab Len polos.

"Ck! Ih! Bukan! Maksudnya harganya!" Kata Rin sambil berdecak.

"Oh... terserah. Pokoknya aku beli topi itu harganya 20.000. terserah Rin mau jual berapa." Jawab Len sambil kembali terfokus pada acara TV yang sedang ia tonton.

"Aku mau jual satulah. Kan cuma ada satu... " Gumam Rin.

"Baiklah!" Rin pun keluar dari rumah dan kembali ke standnya.

IA menatapnya datar.

"Harganya 200.000!" Kata Rin dengan tangan yang membentuk 'peace'.

"Baiklah, aku beli." Kata IA yag membuka dompet pink-nya.

"Gantungan kunci ini harganya berapa?" Tanya SeeU 'lagi' kepada Miku yang udah gak tahan dengannya.

"IIH! Itu gak dijual! Kenapa sih aku selalu bertemu dengan kalian!? " Kata Miku.

SeeU dan IA menatap Miku sejenak.

"Selain berprofesi sebagai penjual tiket pesawat di pinggir jalan, penjual tiket pesawat di bandara, pramugari, dan pilot tujuan penerbangan ke Amerika, kami juga berprofesi sebagai konsumen." Jelas IA yang seperti biasa, dengan wajah dan nada yang datar.

"Baiklah, Miku-chan, berapa harga tombak ini?" Tanya SeeU.

"Tanya pada orang di sebelahku." Kata Miku singkat dengan wajah sinis.

"Harganya... 300.000!" Kata Rin sambil mangajukan tangannya dengan 3 jari yang terangkat.

"Baiklah, ini uangnya." Kata SeeU yang menyerahkan uangnya pada Rin.

"Terima kasih! Silahkan datang kembali!" Kata Miku dan Rin sambil membungkuk.

"Cih... dia itu, ternyata dia orang kaya ya!" Kata Miku yang menatap sinis kepergian dua orang itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau hubungan kalian sangat baik." Kata Rin sambil menghitung uang hasil berjualannya.

"Apa!? Hubungan baik?! Huh! Selai kacang! Kenapa Rin-chan bisa berkata seperti itu?" Kata Miku agak sinis.

"Tadi, SeeU-san memanggil Miku-chan dengan embel-embel '-Chan' tuh... " Jawab Rin dengan wajah polos. Ia berhenti menghitung uangnya dan menatap Miku.

"Huh! Dasar sok akrab!" Kata Miku sambil membuang muka.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah. Karena hari sudah sore dan barang yang mereka jual pun telah habis.

"Mari kita lihat... tadi ada SPG beli upulele, harganya 150 ribu... terus SeeU-san dan IA-san beli rok hula-hula, tombak dan topi, totalnya 1 juta." Kata Rin.

"Jadi totalnya ada 1 juta 150 ribu ya... " Gumam Miku.

Mikuo dan Len yang melihat uang itu, matanya berubah menjadi hijau. Mereka pun berusaha mengambil uang itu. Tapi tangan mereka terlebih dulu dipukul oleh Miku.

"Bagi bagian dong! Kan tadi aku tugas bikin stand!" Protes Mikuo.

"Nih, bagianmu! 50.000!" Kata Miku sambil memberikan uang 50.000 kepada Mikuo.

"Wah! Dikit amat! Gak mau ah!" Kata Mikuo.

"Gak mau ya sudah, aku ambil balik." Kata Miku santai.

"Ng... bukan begitu! Kakak jauh dapat uang lebih banyak dariku! Bagi rata!" Protes Mikuo lagi.

"Kau kan gak menyumbang barangmu kepada kami untuk dijual." Kata Miku santai sambil mengibas-ngibaskan uangnya.

"Dasar nenek sihir pelit!" Ejek Mikuo yang langsung berlari ke dalam kamarnya.

Sementara si kembar terlihat sangat senang dengan uang yang mereka dapat.

"Uang kita ada banyak ya Rin!" Kata Len.

"Iya! Uang kita ada banyak ya Len!" Kata Rin.

Mereka terlihat seperti dua orang bocah yang baru melihat uang.

"Uang hasil barang jualanmu ada 500.000. nih, aku kasih ke Len aja." Kata Rin yang menyodorkan uang sebesar 500.000 kepada Len. Len pun menerimanya. Akan tetapi ia berpikir sejenak.

"Rin. Kita bagi dua aja deh hasil jualan barang aku. Nih 250 buat Rin." Kata Len sambil menyodorkan 250 ribu kepada Rin.

"Kenapa? Ini kan hasil jualan barangnya Len. Kok dikasih ke aku? Aku kan udah dapet 150 ribu dari hasil jualan upulele." Kata Rin yang heran.

"Ya, kan Rin udah susah-susah jualin barang aku. Aku gak butuh uang banyak-banyak. Ini buat dibeliin bahan makanan aja." Jelas Len.

"Oke deh. Uangku jadinya ada 400.000 ya." Kata Rin. Mereka pun sepakat.

"Huh, berbagi ya... aku sih gak mau..." Gumam Miku yang diam-diam menatap Rin dan Len dari dekat.

"Kalau gitu aku jadi gak sabar buat belanja nih... " Kata Rin sambil memeluk uangnya di dada.

"Kalo aku mau beli kaset Super Negi keluaran terbaru ah!" Kata Miku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sementara, mari kita menengok ke dalam kamar Mikuo.

"_Semoga kaset Super Negi abal itu belom keluar! Dan gak usah keluar! Baru boleh keluar setelah dia memberiku uang 200.000!"_ Batin Mikuo yang sedang meringkup di pojokan sambil mengutuk Miku di dalam kamarnya.

Siang hari, keesokan harinya.

"Ya, baiklah, sekarang kita ke toko kaset deh... beli film yang Miku-chan suka!" Kata Rin yang mood-nya sedang senang karena berhasil membeli bahan makanan, terutama jeruk.

"Baiklah! Ayo, Rin-chan temani aku masuk ke dalam!" Kata Miku yang segera menarik tangan Rin masuk ke toko itu.

Di dalam toko.

"Mana ya... Super... Super... Negi... " Mata Miku menyapu seluruh barisan kaset yang berbaris di meja-meja toko itu sambil bersenandung.

Rin berjalan di belakang Miku sambil cuci mata.

"Eh? Tips cara mudah menanam pohon jeruk di rumahmu? Ukuran halaman 3x3 meter?" Gumam Rin saat melihat salah satu kaset di meja toko itu.

"Halaman kita kan 3x3 meter... " Gumam Rin, ia berniat untuk membeli kaset itu.

"IDIH! Mana sih tuh kaset! Masa belom keluar sih!? Aku kan sudah cari di internet tanggal keluarnya! Kok gak ada!?" Protes Miku sambil terus berjalan menyusuri deretan meja di toko itu. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Setelah keluar dari toko.

"... " Sejak keluar dari toko itu, Miku selalu menunduk dan diam. Rin yang ingin berbicara dengannya pun mengurungkan niatnya.

Tiba-tiba, Miku berbelok ke arah pinggir sungai, dengan air yang jernih tentunya. Sungai itu terletak di bawah bukit. (Author bingung cara ngejelasinnya. Biasanya ada di pedesaan di Anime)

Rin berhenti dan melihat Miku yang sepertinya sedang ingin menggalau sendirian.

"Miku-chan... " Panggil Rin.

"Kau pulang duluan saja Rin-chan. Aku mau duduk-duduk dulu." Kata Miku sambil terus berjalan ke arah tepi sungai itu. Miku pun hilang di bawah bukit.

"Karena kaset itu ya..." Gumam Rin. Dengan berat, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah.

Miku duduk di tepi sungai sambil terus memikirkan kaset Super Negi-nya yang belum kunjung dirilis.

Miku yang sedang sedih pun mengambil batu kerikil dan melemparkannya ke sungai. Entah teknik apa yang ia gunakan, batu itu melompat beberapa kali di atas air.

Hari sudah menjelang sore. Miku masih belum mau pulang. Ia masih duduk di tepi sungai.

"Aku yakin kalau hari ini film-nya dirilis... tapi kenapa tidak ada..." Gumamnya. "Malah toko kaset cuma dia doang lagi... " Lanjutnya. Miku merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Bukan, sepertinya ia kesal kepada toko itu.

Hari pun sudah menjelang malam, dan Miku masih tidak mau beranjak dari situ. Terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang dari belakang.

"Kau masih di sini?" Tanya seseorang yang sepertinya laki-laki itu dari belakang Miku.

Perlahan dengan wajah yang masih galau, Miku menengok ke asal suara.

"Oh Mikuo, ada apa? Mau menjemputku? Aku tidak mau pulang sebelum aku mendapatkan kaset Super Negi itu!" Kata Miku yang langsung duduk bersila sambil membuang mukanya.

"Benar kau mau pulang kalau kaset itu ada?" Tanya Mikuo.

Miku mengangguk.

"Kalau aku bilang aku punya kasetnya bagaimana?" Tanya Mikuo. Miku dengan cepat langsung berdiri dan menghadap adik laki-lakinya itu.

"Mana?!" Tanya Miku semangat.

"Ada di rumah." Jawab Mikuo singkat sambil menjauhkan wajah kakaknya yang terlalu dekat itu.

"Ayo pulang. Nanti akan kuberikan kaset tidak berguna itu." Kata Mikuo yang langsung dibalas anggukan hebat dari Miku.

Mereka pun berjalan menaiki bukit itu dan berjalan di tepi bukit.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong kau tau dari mana kalau aku ada di sana?" Tanya Miku penasaran.

"Waktu sore tadi, tiba-tiba Rin berteriak dan bilang 'Miku-chan belum pulang dan mungkin dia masih menggalau!' begitu... aku tidak peduli." Jelas Mikuo.

"Lalu Kenapa kau datang!?" Tanya Miku sinis.

"Karena sudah malam, kakak masih belum pulang juga, lalu aku berpikir tempat mana yang biasanya dijadikan tempat untuk menggalau... lalu aku terpikir tempat itu. Tadinya kalau kau tidak ada di sana, aku mau ke taman atau pulang lagi ke rumah." Jawab Mikuo santai.

"Wah, tak disangka. Ternyata adikku bisa khawatir juga denganku... " Gumam Miku.

"Hah?"

"Eh? Kenapa? Aku bicara sesuatu?" Tanya Miku pada adiknya yang lebih tinggi beberapa cm darinya.

"ya, sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu... " Kata Mikuo.

"Mungkin cuma perasaanmu saja..." Jawab Miku dengan wajah polos. Ia pun mendahului Mikuo.

Sampai di kediaman Vocaloid.

"Wah! Miku-chan! Selamat datang!" Teriak Rin yang langsung berlari dan memeluk Miku.

"Eh... Rin, sudah malam. Nanti tetangga kita bangun... " Kata Miku yang melepaskan pelukan 'rindu seorang ibu' dari Rin.

"Aku gak perduli! Lagi pula kita gak punya tetangga!" Kata Rin yang kembali memeluk Miku.

Mikuo berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Tak lama ia pun keluar lagi.

"Nih." Katanya singkat sambil menyodorkan sebuah CD bercover super hero dengan kostum neginya sedang terbang.

Mata Miku pun berbinar-binar melihat kaset itu.

"Jadi itu kaset yang sampai membuat Miku-chan galau?" Tanya Rin yang sudah tidak memeluk Miku lagi.

Miku pun dengan perasaan berdebar-debar mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil kaset idamannya itu dari tangan Mikuo.

"Super Negi keluaran terbaru... " Gumam Miku.

"Eish!" Kata Mikuo sambil menjauhkan kaset yang ia pegang itu dari jangkauan Miku. Padahal tinggal hitungan cm lagi Miku akan menyentuhnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Miku heran. Begitu juga Rin yang melihat Mikuo dengan tatapan polos.

"200 ribu." Kata Mikuo sambil membuka telapak tangannya.

"IH! Kau ini rela gak sih ngasih kaset itu ke aku?!" Tanya Miku mulai kesal.

"Rela... Rela... tapi 200 ribu dulu... " Jawab Mikuo santai.

"Adik macam apa kau ini!?" Kata Miku menahan marah.

"200 ribu itu sudah mencakup, aku bangun pagi-pagi, mengantri untuk mendapatkan kaset jelek ini, berdesak-desakkan dengan anak-anak yang menginginkan kaset ini, dan yang paling penting adalah..." Jelas Mikuo.

"Kaset ini yang terakhir."

Miku dan Rin diam sejenak.

"Jadi pantaskan kalau harganya mahal... " Lanjut Mikuo dengan bangganya.

"Kau bangun pagi-pagi? Emangnya bisa?" Tanya Miku.

"Mikuo berdesak-desakkan dengan anak-anak? Itu terlihat seperti guru TK." Kata Rin.

"Itu satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa mendapatkan uang 200 ribu dari dia!" Kata Mikuo menahan marah. "Kalau tidak mau akan kupatahkan kasetnya!"

"Baiklah! Ini 200 ribu untukmu... dan kasetnya untukku... " Kata Miku sambil menyodorkan uang 200 ribu kepada Mikuo. Mikuo pun memberikan kaset Super Negi itu kepada Miku.

"Terima kasih kakakku yang baik, cantik, tapi bodoh dan pelit, silahkan menikmati kasetmu, dan aku menikmati uangku. Selamat tidur." Kata Mikuo sambil mengibas-ngibaskan uangnya lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

"Aku sebaiknya tidur... aku harus mempraktekkan teknik berkebun yang baik untuk tanaman jeruk." Kata Rin yang masuk ke kamarnya juga.

Miku masih mematung menatap kaset idamannya itu. Tangannya sedikit bergetar.

"Super Negi... "

**To Be Continued**

Chapter 4 udah selesai! Bagaimana humornya?

Tolong di-review ya...

Sebenarnya author mau bikin fic detektif tentang pencurian, tapi masih bingung soal proses perncuriannya... tapi gak usah dipikirkan, lagi pula fic ini untuk fandom Fairy Tail.

Kalau ada yang minat, silahkan mampir. Author adalah spesialis untuk genre humor! Jadi semua fic author genrenya pasti humror semua. Kalau ada yang gak humor, silahkan tembak author.

Buat yang lagi bad-mood, yang lagi galau, yang lagi patah tulang #BUAK! Ehem! Patah hati maksudnya. Silahkan baca fic author dan mood kalian akan segera bangkit kembali! #Dihajarmasa

OKE!

Jangan lupa review! :D


	5. Labirin

Author kembali hadir untuk mengupdate chapter baru! Tak perlu banyak berkata-kata,

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : -**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha**

**Warning : Bisa membuat tertawa kalau mungkin dibayangkan.**

Pagi hari di kediaman Vocaloid.

"Hoaaam..." Rin baru bangun dari tidur panjangnya, dan dia berjalan ke ruang makan. Di sana sudah ada Miku, Mikuo, dan Len yang sama sepertinya. Baru bangun tidur.

"Miku-chan, " Panggil Rin. Yang dipanggil menengok.

"Selamat pagi Rin-chan." Kata Miku yang sedang memasak.

"Hari ini sarapan apa?" Tanya Rin yang masih mengantuk sambil menarik kursi.

"Hari ini ikan bakar dan sup miso." Jawab Miku sambil meletakkan 4 mangkuk nasi ke atas meja.

"Ah ikan... " Kata Rin sambil menyandarkan pipinya di atas meja.

"Selamat makan!" Kata Miku diikuti yang lain.

Mata Rin menyapu seluruh makanan yang ada di atas meja. Dan dia tidak melihat adanya buah-buahan.

"Ada apa Rin-chan? Kenapa tidak dimakan?" Tanya Miku dengan sumpit yang masih nyantel di mulutnya.

"Aku tidak melihat adanya buah-buahan di sini." Kata Rin masih dengan bola mata yang bergerak kiri-kanan.

"Buah?" Miku melihat seluruh makanan yang ada di atas meja. Dan tidak ada buah-buahan.

"Kau benar. Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Miku.

"Belakangan ini aku sulit buang air besar... mungkin karena aku jarang makan buah dan sayur..." Kata Rin sambil memasukkan nasi ke mulutnya menggunakan sumpit.

"Benar... aku juga gak masak sayur untuk sarapan pagi ini... semuanya daging... " Kata Miku membenarkan kata-kata Rin.

"Kakak macam apa aku ini?!" Kata Miku memarahi dirinya sendiri.

"Kakak? Emangnya kau kakaknya mereka apa?" Kata Mikuo dengan mulut penuh.

"Aku kan yang paling tua di sini... jadi aku harus bertindak seperti kakak di sini." Kata Miku.

"Kau lebih cocok sebagai ibu." Ejek Mikuo.

"Pokoknya aku mau buah-buahan!" Kata Rin memaksa.

"Baiklah! Aku akan membawakan Rin-chan buah-buahan segar supaya buang air nya lancar!" Miku segera berlari ke kulkas dan mengobrak-abriknya. Dia mengeluarkan melon, alpukat, stroberi, dan nanas.

"Ini dia!" Kata Miku sambil menyodorkan segelas es buah dingin pada Rin. Mata Rin yang melihat itu langsung berbinar-binar.

"Terima kasih Miku-chan!" Kata Rin yang langsung menyantap es buah itu.

Sebenarnya ini adalah taktik Rin untuk mendapatkan segelas es buah tanpa harus membuatnya sendiri. Sebagai saudara kembar Rin, tentu Len merasa iri dengan es buah yang Rin dapat.

"Aku juga mau satu dong." Kata Len pada Miku yang sedang makan.

"Len juga mau makan buah? Tuh ada pisang." Kata Miku santai.

"Bukan, maksudnya es buah kayak Rin." Jelas Len. "Buat saja sendiri. Aku mau makan." Kata Miku masih dengan kegiatannya.

"Kok Rin boleh makan es buah aku gak!?" Protes Len.

"Rin-chan itu kan sulit buang air besar! Jadi aku buatkan sesuatu yang isinya beraneka macam buah-buahan!" Kata Miku dengan wajah tegas seperti seorang ayah.

"_Terkadang dia bisa jadi seorang kakak, teman, ibu, bahkan ayah... hebat... multifungsi... " _Batin Mikuo sambil melihat Miku yang sedang bertindak seperti seorang ayah.

"Tidak adil! Harusnya Rin diberi jeruk saja tadi!" Kata Len sambil berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil pisang.

"Belakangan ini harga jeruk sedang selangit, kualitasnya pun kurang bagus. Sedangkan pisang, harganya sedang murah dan kualitasnya pun bagus... " Jelas Miku. Len tidak mempedulikan ucapan Miku. Baginya, ucapan Miku hanyalah sebuah pembelaan diri.

"Kalau begitu, buatkan jus dari pisang ini!" Kata Len sambil menyodorkan sebuah pisang yang ia pegang.

"Jus saja sendiri." Kata Miku yang sedang menumpukkan piring dan mangkuk untuk di cuci.

"Aku gak tau cara pake blender." Kata Len santai.

Miku menatapnya sinis.

"Mana, berikan pisangnya padaku!" Kata Miku dengan sinis sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Len memberikan pisang yang sedang ia pegang sambil nyengir.

Pukul 09.00

Rin sedang menonton acara Super Orange yang baru tayang pagi itu. Mikuo sedang mandi, dan Len sedang duduk di meja makan sambil menunggu Miku yang sedang membuat jus pisang di dapur.

"_Baru dibuka! Wahana special awal bulan Februari! Datanglah bersama keluarga, teman ataupun kekasih anda! Ini adalah tempat yang cocok untuk berekreasi!" _Rin terpaku dengan iklan tempat wisata baru yang tayang di TV. Ada kebun buah, danau yang indah, stand makanan yang sepertinya menjual makanan yang enak. Dan... labirin.

"Labirin? Apa itu?" Gumam Rin.

Tak lama, Mikuo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk kecil yang ia letakkan di atas kepala.

"Mikuo! Labirin itu apa?" Tanya Rin pada laki-laki yang sedang berjalan santai menuju kamarnya.

"Labirin itu suatu permainan yang menguji seberapa besar keberuntunganmu. Kalau kau tidak cukup beruntung, kau tidak akan bisa keluar setelah masuk ke dalam sana." Jelas Mikuo yang kemudian hilang dari pandangan Rin. Habis Mikuo, terbitlah Len yang berjalan dan duduk di samping Rin sambil membawa jus pisangnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Len.

"Labirin." Jawab Rin sambil menatap kosong meja di depannya.

"Labirin? Ooh... permainan itu ya... kita harus berjalan terus sampai ketemu pintu keluar. Kalau gak ketemu-temu, kita bakalan ada di dalam labirin itu selamanya... " Kata Len.

Rin telah menerima beberapa keterangan seputar labirin dari orang di sekitarnya. Dan ia menyimpulkan, labirin adalah permainan yang menyeramkan karena permainan itu akan memakan korban, koban yang tidak akan pernah bisa keluar.

"Lain kali buatlah jus pisangmu sendiri!" Kata Miku yang baru selesai mencuci piring, mangkuk, dan blender yang tadi ia pakai.

"Miku-chan... " Panggil Rin.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Miku sambil duduk di samping Rin.

"Labirin itu kayak apa sih?" Tanya Rin dengan wajah serius.

"Labirin...? Labirin ya... " Miku berpikir sejenak. Lalu ia berdiri an mengambil sebuah majalah anak.

"Ini! Ini namanya labirin!" Kata Miku sambil menunjuk halaman yang penuh dengan permainan labirin full page. "Kau harus menarik garis untuk mencari jalan keluar." Jelas Miku.

Dengan serius Rin pun mengambil pensil dan mulai menarik garis.

5 menit.

7 menit.

10 menit.

"Aku menyerah. Labirin memang permainan yang memakan korban. Aku tidak bisa keluar!" Kata Rin sambil berteriak histeris. Mikuo pun keluar dari kamarnya.

"Oh, main labirin di majalah ya?" Tanyanya. "Itu sih gampang. Lebih sulit kalau kita sendiri yang berada di dalam labirin itu. Dari pada melihatnya dari atas, lebih baik memainkannya dengan banyak semak-semak yang menjadi pembatas jalan." Kata Mikuo.

Miku, Rin dan Len tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Mikuo.

"Lihat ini, aku dapat menemukan jalan keluarnya dengan mudah." Kata Mikuo yang mengambil pensil yang dipegang Rin dan mulai menarik garis.

Benar saja, dalam hitungan detik, garis yang ditarik Mikuo telah menemukan jalan keluar. Miku, Rin dan Len takjub melihatnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Rin.

"Itu mudah. Sudah kubilang, lebih mudah keluar kalau melihat dari atas dari pada kau sendiri yang masuk ke dalamnya." Jelas Mikuo. Ia pun segera pergi meninggalkan tiga orang yang masih mematung melihat garis yang ditarik Mikuo.

"Dasar bodoh. Mudah sekali dibohongi. Aku kan sering main labirin di majalah... tentu saja aku hafal." Gumam Mikuo.

"Baiklah! Keputusanku sudah bulat! Miku-chan! Kita pergi ke wahana baru yang ada labirinnya!" Kata Rin semangat.

"Wahana apa?" Tanya Miku yang tidak melihat iklan itu.

Siang hari pukul 12.00

Di depan pintu masuk, telah berdiri Miku, Rin, Len, dan Mikuo.

"Jadi ini wahana baru yang Rin-chan bilang..." Gumam Miku sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Mana labirinnya?" tanya Mikuo semangat. Laki-laki ini sangat suka dengan tantangan.

"Itu! Di sana!" Kata Rin sambil menunjuk wahana semak-semak itu.

Mereka pun berjalan ke wahana itu.

"Baiklah, siapa yang mau masuk duluan?" Tanya Rin sambil bersembunyi di belakang punggung Miku.

Belum ada yang menjawab, Mikuo sudah berjalan masuk terlebih dahulu. Mereka tidak langsung mengikuti Mikuo. Mereka mau melihat. Apakah orang ini hanya jago main labirin yang ada di majalah saja? Apakah dia akan terjebak selamanya?

Tak berapa lama, Mikuo keluar dari ujung labirin.

"HEY! KALIAN! CEPAT SUSUL AKU! INI MUDAH!" Teriak Mikuo dari ujung sana.

Mereka bertiga pun yakin untuk memasuki labirin itu.

"Apa kita akan dimakan oleh labirin ini?" Tanya Rin.

"Tidak mungkin... pasti kita akan keluar! Mikuo aja bisa kok!" Kata Miku mantap.

"Jalannya pelan-pelan dong!" Kata Len takut-takut.

Mikuo berjalan menuju menara paling tinggi di wahana itu, dan melihat mereka bertiga dari ketinggian.

"Sudah kubilang ini mudah." Gumam Mikuo.

"Miku-chan... sudah berapa lama kita di sini? Kok belum keluar-keluar... " Kata Rin yang hatinya sudah berdebar-debar.

"Kita pasti akan keluar... tenang saja Rin-chan!" Kata Miku yang menggenggam tangan Rin semakin kuat.

Belok kiri, belok kanan, lurus, maju, mundur... tetap saja mereka tidak menemukan jalan keluarnya.

"Miku-chan... aku takut... " Kata Rin dengan nada bergetar.

"Tenang Rin-chan... kita pasti akan keluar. " Kata Miku terus menyemangati Rin.

"Len? Kau ada di belakangku kan?" Tanya Rin.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Len?" Rin menengok ke belakang dan tidak menemukan Len di sana.

"LEN!" Teriak Rin.

"Miku-chan! Miku-chan! Len tidak ada! Len dimakan labirin ini! Dan selanjutnya adalah kita Miku-chan!" Kata Rin histeris. Dia pun pingsan.

"Eh? Rin-chan! Bagunlah!" Kata Miku yang menggoyang-goyangnya tubuh Rin. Mikuo pun menelpon kakaknya.

"Halo?" Kata Miku.

"_Dari tempatmu, lurus, belok kiri." _Kata Mikuo.

Miku pun berjalan sesuai petunjuk Mikuo.

"_Belok ke kanan, gang ke dua, beok kiri, lurus terus, ada jalan buntu. Belok ke kanan, lalu ada belokan ke kiri. Lurus terus dan kau akan keluar." _Kata Mikuo.

Miku pun berjalan sesuai petunjuk Mikuo sambil menggendong Rin. Tak lama, mereka pun keluar.

Sementara Len.

"Duh... aku dimana ya?" Kata Len yang berjalan sendiri di labirin itu. Karena baru buka, wahana ini masih sepi.

"Rin! Miku! Tolong aku!" Teriak Len.

Sebenarnya Mikuo mau membantu Len, sama seperti saat ia membantu Miku tadi. Tapi Len tidak membawa ponsel.

"LEN! BELOK KIRI TERUS LURUS!" Teriak Mikuo dari jauh. Karena terlalu jauh, Len tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Hari sudah menjelang sore.

"Ng? Miku-chan." Menjelang sore, Rin tersadar dari pingsan panjangnya.

"Rin-chan! Kau sudah sadar!" Kata Miku senang.

Rin celingak-celinguk. "Mana Len?" Tanyanya.

"Dia masih di dalam labirin." Jawab Mikuo santai.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Rin agar dapat mencerna kata-kata Mikuo.

"Hah? Labirin? DIA MASIH ADA DI DALAM LABIRIN!?" Teriak Rin yang langsung bangun dari posisinya.

"Ternyata benar. Labirin adalah permainan yang meminta korban! Len sudah menjadi korbannya!" Kata Rin.

"LEN! BELOK KIRI TERUS LURUS!" Teriak Rin dengan suaranya yang melengking.

"Hah?" Len menengok ke asal suara. "Rin?"

Terlihat dari posisi Len sekarang, Rin sedang menunjuk-nunjuk arah kiri dan mengankat tangannya.

"Belok kiri lalu lurus maksudnya?" Gumam Len. Ia pun mencoba berjalan ke arah yang Rin maksud.

"Wah! Dia mengerti maksudku!" Kata Rin yang berada di atas menara. Miku dan Mikuo berjalan untuk melihat Len.

Rin terus menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. Dan Len mengartikannya sebagai berikut.

"Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, labirin akan memakanmu, kau tidak bisa keluar dari sini?" Gumam Len. Len menarik nafas.

Dengan rasa takut yang luar biasa, Len berlari sampai menembus semak-semak yang menjadi pembatas labirin itu. Dan dengan kejadian itu, Len berhasil mematahkan kepercayaan Rin bahwa sebenarnya Labirin tidak memakan korban. Dan itu juga membenarkan kata-kata Mikuo. Kalau punya keberuntungan pasti kau bisa keluar.

Mereka pun pulang dengan rasa lega yang luar biasa.

**To Be Continued**

Chapter ini akhirnya selesai juga... author harap chapter ini cukup menghibur.

Jangan malas dan bosan untuk mereview ya! Author sangat menghargai apapun itu review dari readers tercinta!

Jangan lupa review! :D


	6. Ramen

Yey! Hari ini author telah meng-update chapter terbaru dari Activities of Vocaloid!

Author gak tau mau ngomong apa,

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : -**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : YAMAHA**

**Warning : Mungkin gak lucu dan membuat readers menekan tanda panah di kiri atas.**

"Seratus... dua ratus... tiga ratus... empat ratus... lima ratus... "

"Enam ratus... tujuh ratus... delapan ratus... sembilan ratus... "

"Satu juta!"

Seru Miku, Rin, dan Mikuo yang sedang menghitung uang sisa yang mereka miliki.

"Jadi uang kita ada satu juta?" Tanya Len sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya. Seperti yang kau dengar dari Mikuo." Jawab Rin sambil menyusun uang berwarna merah itu.

"Mau diapakan?" Tanya Len lagi dengan wajah bosan.

"Ditabung?"

"Dibagi rata?"

"Diberikan ke orang tidak mampu!"

"Dimakan?"

"Hah? Dimakan?"

"Iya, dimakan. Ah! Maksudku dijajanin!" Kata Miku membetulkan kata-katanya.

"Oh... dijajanin... kirain uangnya dimakan... " Kata Rin dengan kepala yang dinaikkan.

"Mau makan apa pakai uang ini?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Negi?" Usul Miku.

Suasana menjadi hening.

"Jeruk?"

...

"Pisang?"

...

Semua berpikir keras makanan apa yang mau dibeli dengan uang itu.

"Ramen?" Gumam Mikuo.

"Ramen?" Tanya Miku.

"Apa itu ramen?" Tanya Rin.

"Ah! Masa kamu gak tau ramen sih Rin! Tidak bisa dipercaya! Ramen itukan udang yang digoreng!" Kata Len.

"Itu ebi furai!" Kata Miku.

"Ramen itu mie." Kata Mikuo dengan wajah bosan.

"Oh! Mie itu!" Kata Rin sambil memukul telapak tangan kirinya.

"Jadi kau mau makan ramen? Bagaimana dengan Rin-chan dan Len?" Tanya Miku.

"Aku mau makan ramen!" Kata Rin semangat. Len hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Kita pergi!" Teriak Miku.

. . . . .

Di kedai ramen.

"Paman! Ramennya satu ya!" Teriak Miku.

"Paman! Ramennya satu!" Teriak Rin.

"Kok kita gak dipesanin sih?" Kata Len.

"Teriak sendiri!" Kata Rin dengan wajah sinis.

"Hey! Siapa yang berteriak mengingatkan tukang bajaj waktu kau masih ada di dalam bajaj dan belum turun?!" Kata Len.

"Len... " Jawab Rin dengan wajah cemberut. "Paman! Ramennya satu lagi!" Teriak Rin masih dengan wajah cemberut.

"Paman, ramennya satu." Kata Mikuo pelan. Paman itu tidak menjawab 'Ya!' pada Mikuo. Mikuo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Paman! Ramennya!" Kata Mikuo pelan.

"Adikku, kau harus berteriak... kalau tidak kau tidak akan dilayani... " Kata Miku menasehati adiknya. Di telinga Mikuo perkataan kakaknya itu hanya masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri.

"Paman! Ramennya satu lagi!" Kata Miku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, 4 mangkuk ramen pun diberikan pada mereka berempat. Seorang laki-laki yang terlihat berantakkan melihat dompet Miku yang mencuat dari saku rok-nya. Laki-laki itu terus memperhatikan dompet Miku. Sampai akhirnya ia berjalan mendekati Miku.

Perlahan-lahan laki-laki itu mendekat dan mengambil dompet Miku. Ternyata laki-laki itu adalah copet. Miku tidak menyadarinya karena sedang asyik makan ramen.

"Enak ya ramennya!" Kata Miku dengan mulut penuh.

"Ramen di kedai ini memang terkenal enak!" Kata Rin menambahkan.

Dan tak satu pun dari mereka yang menyadari bahwa uang yang akan digunakan untuk membayar ramen yang telah mereka makan sudah diambil orang.

"Tambah lagi!" Teriak Miku.

"Aku juga!" Kata Rin.

"Ini sudah mangkuk yang ke 4, porsi jumbo pula... perempuan macam apa kalian ini?" Kata Mikuo yang jijik melihat dua gadis di sebelahnya.

Miku dan Rin menoleh ke Mikuo dengan wajah mengantuk dengan mulut yang penuh dengan ramen.

"L-lupakan." Kata Mikuo kembali menghabiskan ramennya.

"Aku sudah selesai makan." Kata Len.

"Lho? Kok gak habis?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Ramennya banyak sekali... aku tidak kuat lagi." Jawab Len sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Biar aku yang habiskan!" Kata Rin yang langsung merampas mangkuk ramen milik Len dan menghabiskannya seperti mesin penghisap debu yang menyedot setiap benda di depannya.

"Tambah lagi paman!" Teriak Rin dan Miku saling berlomba-lomba.

"ini sudah mangkuk ke 7... " Bisik Mikuo pada Len.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seberat apa mereka nanti." Gumam Len.

Kedua laki-laki itu terus memperhatikan saudara mereka yang seperti kecanduan makan ramen.

"Fuah! Kenyang!" Kata Miku.

"Akhirnya kata-kata kenyang keluar juga dari mulutnya... " Kata Mikuo.

"Paman! Bungkus 4 porsi ya!" Kata Miku.

Mikuo menepuk dahinya mendengar perkataan kakaknya.

"Aku bungkus 4 juga!" Kata Rin sambil membersihkan giginya dengan tusuk gigi.

"Kalian sudah jadi ramen lovers ya?" Tanya Len.

Miku dan Rin menoleh ke arah Len dengan wajah mengantuk lagi.

"Umm... paman, berapa harga semuanya?" Kata Miku dengan senyum 10 cm.

"Semuanya jadi 500.000." Jawab pemilik kedai.

"Baik, baik... " Kata Miku sambil merogoh sakunya.

"Eh?" Dan sekarang Miku menyadari kalau ada sesuatu yang hilang.

"Dompetku?" Gumam Miku.

"Ada apa Miku-chan?" Tanya Rin.

"Dompetku hilang... " Kata Miku dengan wajah sedih.

"Ah! Mungkin terjatuh di sekitar sini!" Kata Rin yang berjongkok sambil merangkak ke seluruh bagian kedai.

"Ada apa? Dompetmu hilang?" Tanya Mikuo. Miku mengangguk dengan wajah tertunduk.

Rin, Mikuo, dan Len bersama-sama mencari dompet Miku dengan paniknya.

"Ada apa?! Mana uangnya!?" Kata pemilik kedai mulai kesal.

"T-tidak ada... " Jawab Miku masih tertunduk dengan suara pelan.

"Tidak! Tidak! Pasti terjatuh di sekitar sini!" Kata Rin yakin.

"Tenang saja Miku! Pasti ada di sini!" Kata Len yang berada di bawah kursi.

"Kak! Kau yakin bawa dompet?" Tanya Mikuo.

Mikuo, Rin, Len, serta pemilik kedai menoleh ke Miku. Miku mengangguk. Kemudian mereka kembali mencari dompet Miku yang telah ada di tangan copet.

"Hah! Tidak ada!" Kata Mikuo yang kesal sendiri karena tidak menemukan dompet bercorak negi itu.

"Bagaimana kalian ini!? Mau makan tapi tidak punya uang!" Kata pemilik kedai marah-marah.

"Aku yakin aku membawanya... " Kata Miku dengan suara bergetar.

"Kalau begitu, kalian harus—"

"Bekerja?" Tanya Rin.

"Cuci piring?" Tanya Len.

"Mengantar pesanan?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Menyapu dan mengepel?" Tanya Miku dengan suara bergetar.

"Tidak... " Kata paman itu.

"Kalian harus bisa menjawab pertanyaanku dengan benar baru boleh keluar! Kalau tidak, kalian harus membayar ramen yang kalian makan entah bagaimana caranya!" Kata pemilik kedai itu.

"Baik!" Kata mereka berempat.

"Pertama, apa fungsi pusar setelah tali pusar dipotong? Ada dua jawaban." Kata paman itu.

"Kalau waktu di dalam perut, itu buat menyalurkan makanan kepada si calon bayi... kalau sudah dipotong buat apa ya?" Gumam Rin.

"Fungsinya cuma buat nyimpen kotoran!" Jawab Len.

Paman pemilik kedai mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Satunya lagi! Sebagai pajangan! Kan kalo perut kita polo gak sedap dipandang! Jadi motif gitu deh... " Kata Rin.

Paman pemilik kedai menganguk lagi.

"Kalian boleh keluar." Kata paman itu.

"Kami akan menunggumu di luar!" Bisik Rin pada Miku sambil tertawa kecil. Rin dan Len pun berlari keluar.

"Pertanyaan kedua!" Kata paman itu.

"Kenapa bisa ada uban di rambut?"

"Karena stress!" Jawab Mikuo. Dia pun segera meninggalkan Miku yang masih menganga.

"Pertanyaan terakhir." Kata paman itu.

Jantung Miku berdebar sangat kencang. Entah pertanyaan aneh apa lagi yang akan diberikan pria paruh baya ini.

"Apa rasa upil?"

"Hah?!"

Miku pun berbalik membelakangi paman itu sambil bergumam. "Rasa upil? Asin? Manis? Tidak! Tidak! Kalau manis pasti semua orang akan memakannya! Jadi apa dong rasanya?!"

"Ayo, cepat jawab!" Kata paman itu.

"Karena semua orang tidak suka rasa obat yang pahit, berati rasa upil itu pahit sehingga orang-orang tidak mau memakannya!" Kata Miku.

"Jawabannya pahit!" Jawab Miku dengan yakinnya.

"Salah!" Kata paman itu dengan tegas.

"Kok salah?!" Protes Miku.

"Di dunia ini, ada beberapa orang yang suka makan upil, jadi rasanya pasti asin." Kata paman itu.

"Jangan-jangan paman pernah mencobanya ya?" Tanya Miku ragu-ragu.

"Tidak, itu hanya menurutku saja, kalau rasa upil pahit, pasti semua orang tidak mau memakannya. Kalau manis, pasti semua orang akan memakannya termasuk kau. Jadi aku ambil kesimpulan kalau rasa upil itu asin." Jelas pemilik kedai.

Miku mengangguk-angguk mendengarkannya.

"Baiklah, kali ini kau ku ampuni! Ramen yang dibungkus ini tidak boleh kau bawa pulang! Keluar sana!" Kata paman itu agak kasar. Miku pun segera berlari keluar setelah ia membungkuk pada paman itu.

Di luar kedai.

"Miku-chan! Kau dapet pertanyaan apa?" Tanya Rin di luar kedai.

"Masa dia tanya apa rasa upil?! Mana ku tau rasanya!" Kata Miku marah-marah.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Mencobanya? Tanya Rin.

"Tidak! Aku jawab pahit, eh salah. Yang benar asin katanya. Ya sudah, untungnya dia baik, jadi aku dimaafkan... " Kata Miku dengan wajah sinis melihat kedai itu.

"Ayo kita pulang, sudah sore." Kata Mikuo.

Mereka pun pulang ke rumah pada sore hari sambil melewati pertokoan yang sebagian sudah tutup. Di tengah jalan Miku dan yang lainnya melihat sesuatu.

"Miku-chan!" Panggil Rin.

"Ya! Aku tau!" Kata Miku sambil menatap benda di depannya itu dengan teliti.

"Tidak salah lagi!" Kata Miku yakin.

"Ada apa? Ada sesuatu?" Tanya Mikuo sambil berjalan ke depan. Setelah ia melihat benda di depannya, matanya yang setengah terbuka menjadi sepenuhnya terbuka. "Itu kan... " Gumam Mikuo.

"DOMPETKU!" Teriak Miku sambil berlari ke arah benda di tengah jalan itu.

"Ternyata benar... dompetnya Miku-chan terjatuh... " Kata Rin.

Angin sepoi-sepoi bertanda bahwa masalah telah selesai. Miku pun dengan girangnya membuka dompetnya.

Siiiiiiing

"K-kosong... " Kata Miku dengan wajah shock.

Dan sekarang, angin sepoi-sepoi itu menandakan sesuatu kebahagiaan yang gak jadi.

Miku pun memasukkan dompet kempesnya ke dalam saku dan kembali berjalan dengan pose galau.

Saat di komplek rumah, mereka melihat selembaran yang tergeletak di jalan. Rin pun mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya. Mikuo dan Len pun tertarik untuk membacanya juga. Miku masih berjalan dengan pose galau di depan.

"Lomba sepak bola. Pemenangnya dapet hadiah 10 juta dan berkesempatan membela Jepang di piala FIFA." Gumam Rin.

"Ayo kita ikut! Kita main sepak bola untuk mendapatkan hadiahnya!" Kata Rin semangat. Mikuo dan Len mengangguk setuju.

Sementara Miku sudah masuk ke dalam rumah.

**To Be Continued**

Bagaimana Chapter kali ini? Apa isinya lucu? Oke kalau gak lucu gak pa-pa.

Apa isinya mendebarkan? Bikin penasaran? Ohohoho...

Review anda sangat berpengaruh pada cepat lambatnya fanfic ini di update.

Jangan lupa review! :D


	7. Sepak Bola Babak 1

Hari ini di tempat author lagi ujan. Ujannya kecil-kecil gitu deh...

Oke, gak ada yang mau tau soal cuaca... kalau begitu,

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : -**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : YAMAHA**

**Warning : Sama seperti pada chapter yang author buat di fandom lain, author tidak tau-me-nau soal dunia persepakbolaan.**

"Seratus... dua ratus... tiga ratus... empat ratus... lima ratus... "

"Sudahlah, gak usah dihitung... kita kan makan ramen kemarin gratis... " Kata Rin dengan wajah bosan. Miku tidak mempedulikan perkataan gadis di sebelahnya.

"Tujuh... delapan... sembilan... sembilan setengah... " Gumam Miku sambil terus memisahkan uang yang ada di tangannya.

"Sudah kuduga! Uangnya ada yang hilang!" Kata Miku dengan wajah realistis. Semua shock mendengar itu. Mikuo dengan cepat merampas uang itu dari tangan kakaknya lalu menghitung kembali uangnya.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, sembilan... " Gumam Mikuo sambil menghitung uang itu dengan cepatnya.

"Iya kan? Benar kan? Uangnya kurang!" Kata Miku panik.

"Tunggu sebentar... bukannya semua uang kita hilang saat makan ramen?" Tanya Mikuo sambil menoleh ke kakaknya.

Mereka hening sejenak.

"Oh iya, ya... aku lupa... " Kata Miku sambil nyengir.

"Lalu ini uang siapa?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Itu uang Master tau!" Tiba-tiba muncul orang berbaju serba hitam dengan tulisan 'Master' di tengah sambil memakai topeng hitam. Ia dengan cepat merampas uang yang dipegang Mikuo. Semua bengong melihat kedatangan sekaligus kepergian orang itu.

"Melihat kedatangan Master selalu membuatku takut." Kata Miku dengan wajah miris.

"Kenapa? Master kan bukan hantu ataupun monster." Kata Mikuo.

"Hei, apa kau tidak takut, ada orang berpakaian serba hitam dengan wajahnya yang hitam tiba-tiba datang dan langsung merampas uang?" Tanya Miku.

Mikuo berpikir sejenak. "Soal itu... selama aku tau dia Master kurasa aku tidak takut..."

Baiklah, lupakan soal cerita gak nyambung ini, ini hanya kesalahan yang sengaja gak dihapus author.

**Activities of Vocaloid**

Pagi hari di kediaman Vocaloid.

"Miku-chan! Jangan bersedih dong... aku tau cara biar kita bisa dapet uang banyak!" Kata Rin memberikan sebutir harapan pada Miku.

"Apa? Menambal jalan dengan roadroller-mu?" Tanya Miku dengan nada lemas.

"Ck, ck, ck...bukan, bukan... " Kata Rin geleng-geleng sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan Miku. "Lihat ini." Rin memperlihatkan selembaran lomba sepakbola kepada Miku. Miku pun membacanya asal. Matanya langsung tertarik ketika ada tulisan 'Juara satu dapat uang 10 juta!'.

Miku pun melihat langit-langit rumahnya. Dia sedang membayangkan sesuatu yang hanya dia seorang yang tau.

"Miku-chan?... Miku-chan! Kau kenapa?!" Kata Rin sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Miku.

"Eh? Ah? Iya? Kenapa?" Tanya Miku yang baru sadar dari dunia imajinasinya.

"Bagaimana? Mau ikut tidak?" Tanya Rin. Miku langsung mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Tapi senyuman Miku langsung memudar. "Kita tidak punya cukup anggota ya kan?" Tanya Miku.

Rin tersentak kaget. Ia baru menyadari persyaratan terpenting kalau mau main bola adalah punya anggota, dan mereka tidak punya anggota.

"Anggota... Len bisa ikut kan?" Tanya Rin. "Iya, tapi masih kurang Rin-chan... setidaknya kita harus punya 11 orang." Jawab Miku.

"Aah! Udahlah! Banyak banget sih! Gak usah banyak-banyak! Kita kan main sepakbola cuma buat dapetin duit, ngapain pake anggota banyak-banyak! Nanti bagi hasilnya susah!" Protes Rin.

"Masa kita main cuma 3 orang aja? Belum tentu kita menang..." Kata Miku.

"Kalau begitu aku kenal beberapa orang yang bisa diajak main... " Kata Rin dengan senyum sinis.

Rin pun berlari keluar rumah dan baru kembali pada sore hari.

"Aku pulang!" Teriak Rin yang hanya terdengar suaranya saja.

"Selamat datang... " Jawab Miku yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Miku-chan sini dulu deh! Aku mau memperkenalkan anggota tim sepakbola kita!" Kata Rin yang hanya suaranya saja yang terdengar.

Miku pun meletakkan piring terakhirnya di atas meja dan berjalan ke ruang tamu, tempat Rin berada.

"Apa?" Tanya Miku.

"Baiklah! Ini anggota kita yang pertama!" Kata Rin sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Yang pertama! Om-om pemilik bengkel langgananku! Om Kaito!" Kaito pun nyengir sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Disebelahnya! Ada bibi-bibi pemilik kedai sake seberang stasiun kereta yang udah ditutup! Meiko!"

"Lalu! Dua orang gadis yang berprofesi sebagai penjual tiket di jalanan dan di loket, pramugari juga pilot, dan juga sebagai konsumen!"

Perasaan Miku mulai gak enak saat mendengar kalimat itu.

"SeeU dan IA!" Teriak Rin.

"Kenapa mereka harus ada di tim kita!?" Tanya Miku sinis.

"Lho, kita kan lagi cari anggota.. jadi siapa pun yang aku kenal pasti aku ajak... " Jawab Rin dengan wajah polos.

"Tapi aku gak mau mereka ada di timku!" Lanjut Miku. "Miku-chan, please deh... jangan jadi keduanya Mikuo yang suka protes!" Rin pun kembali melanjutkan acara perkenalan anggota tim sepakbolanya.

"Lalu, seorang samurai berambut panjang dari masa lalu, yang kuajak dengan meminjam 'Time Machine' VOCA001X buatan Jepang yang belum di jual bebas. GAKUPO!"

Karena tidak ada respon dari pihak manapun, suasana menjadi hening. "Gakupo-san, tersenyumlah. Jangan memasang muka serius begitu. Sekarang kita tidak sedang ada di medan perang." Kata Rin dengan wajah datar.

"Selanjutnya! Penerjemah yang kukenal sewaktu kita liburan ke Hawai! Luka-san!"

"Selamat sore." Sapa Luka.

"Dan sisanya adalah kita berempat." Kata Rin.

"Jadi semuanya... Aku, Rin-chan, Len, Mikuo, om Kaito, bibi Meiko-san, Si...see...SeeU! dan IA...lalu, Luka-san dan...lalu Gakupo-san... semuanya ada 10..." Kata Miku.

"Apa-apaan Miku-chan ini... kenapa sepertinya sulit sekali menyebut namaku... namaku kan mudah... " Gerutu SeeU diam-diam.

"Setelah aku membaca selembaran ini dengan teliti, aku menemukan fakta yang mengejutkan. Miku-chan pasti juga akan kaget!" Kata Rin kembali memberikan selembaran itu pada Miku.

Miku membaca selembaran itu dengan teliti. "Hadiah 10 juta maksudmu?" Tanya Miku.

"Bukan! Bukan! Tulisan kecil di bawah itu! Yang paling bawah!" Kata Rin geregetan.

"Anggota...nya... 10 orang... yang main 7... cadangan 3... oke, oke. Aku sudah tau." Kata Miku.

"Jadi... apa kau terkejut?" Tanya Rin. "Tidak sama sekali." Jawab Miku.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan bertanding? Dan dimana? Lalu siapa pelatihnya? Dan siapa yang akan kita lawan?" Tanya SeeU.

"Besok, di lapangan VocaLand, kita tidak butuh pelatih karena kita tidak akan berlatih karena pertandingannya besok dan sekarang sudah sore, orang." Rin menjawab pertanyaan SeeU dengan urut dan jelas. SeeU pun mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah semuanya, mari kita makan malam bersama... " Ajak Miku.

"Ih! Miku-chan! Kalo mereka semua diajak, nanti kita makannya gak kenyang!" Bisik Rin pada Miku.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah masak banyak kok." Kata Miku sambil tersenyum.

Len keluar dari kamar mandi sambil membawa handuk di pundaknya.

"Oh, Len. Habis mandi ya?" Tanya Rin.

"Gak, habis buang air." Jawab Len singkat.

Rin pun mematung sejenak dengan wajah datar, Len yang bingung dengan ekspresi Rin menatapnya dengan wajah bingung. Mereka bertatap-tatapan di depan kamar mandi selama beberapa detik, kemudian Rin berjalan lagi dapur.

Makan malam.

"Stt! Rin! Rin! Siapa mereka? Dan mau apa mereka ke sini? Kenapa mereka makan makanan kita?" Tanya Len dengan wajah tidak senang.

"Mereka semua adalah tim sepakbola kita. Besok kau harus bangun pagi ya!" Kata Rin yang masih sibuk mengupas kulit jeruknya.

"Kak... apa kau yakin mereka semua tau cara bermain sepakbola? Apalagi laki-laki berambut panjang itu... kau bilang kan dia kan dari masa lalu... masa iya samurai main bola?" Kata Mikuo.

"Aku tidak perduli. Orang-orang pilihan Rin-chan pasti adalah cucu dari pesepakbola terhebat di dunia. Lagi pula kau kan gak tau Gakupo-san itu di masanya jadi apa... bisa jadi dia adalah kapten tim sepak bola yang hebat pada masanya!" Kata Miku. Mikuo diam mendengar kata-kata kakaknya.

"Tidak masuk akal." Gumam Mikuo.

Keesokan subuhnya.

"Baiklah, aku sudah punya seragam, kita adalah Tim Merah! Ingat itu!" Kata Rin sambil melemparkan kaos merah itu ke setiap pemain yang masih mengantuk.

"Silahkan tehnya... hooaam..." Kata Miku sambil meletakkan 10 cangkir teh ke atas meja.

Setelah 30 menit, akhirnya roh mereka sudah sepenuhnya kembali ke tubuhnya masing-masing.

"Kita harus pemanasan dulu kan?" Tanya Miku.

"Tentu saja! Ayo! Ikuti gerakanku! Satu! Dua! Satu! Dua!" Kata Rin yang mulai menggerakan seluruh otot tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya Rin-chan cocok jadi pelatih ya... " Gumam Miku.

"Oh iya! Kita belum punya kapten!" Kata Rin yang baru sadar.

"Kapternya adalah kau! Miku-chan!" Rin menunjuk Miku dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Eh? Aku?" Tanya Miku.

"Ya! Karena kau lebih tinggi dariku." Lanjut Rin.

"Aku juga lebih tinggi darimu." Protes SeeU. Rin menatapnya sinis.

"Kapten itu harusnya kan laki-laki... " Protes Mikuo.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, tiap hari, tiap menit, bahkan setiap pendapat orang kau protesin?! Gak penting banget tau gak?" Kata Rin sambil berkacak pinggang. Mikuo kaget lalu terdiam.

Mereka pun berangkat ke stadion VocaLand.

Di ruang ganti.

"Kaos kaki pemain sepak bola itu panjang ya... " Kata Len yang kesulitan memakai kaos kaki berwarna merahnya.

"Bukannya susah! Tapi kau pendek!" Kata Rin yang juga kesulitan memakai kaos kakinya.

"Berkaca dulu sebelum bicara... " Kata Len dengan wajah datar sambil melihat Rin.

"Hei kalian berdua... aku punya kaos kaki yang ukurannya lebih kecil. Kalian mau coba? Siapa tau cocok." Miku datang dengan membawa 2 pasang kaos kaki dan menukarnya dengan kaos kaki milik Kagamine bersaudara.

Para wanita berambut panjang mengikat rambut mereka ke atas. Rin yang berambut pendek pun ikut-ikutan mengikat rambutnya dan sekarang ia terlihat seperti Len kalau dilihat sekilas. Dan itu bisa membahayakan anggota tim yang lain.

"Baiklah! Sekarang kita keluar dan aku sudah tidak sabar bertatapan muka langsung dengan lawan kita!" Kata Rin semangat. Tim merah pun keluar dari lubang persembunyiannya. Cahaya lampu pun menyilaukan mata mereka. Sekarang mereka sudah berdiri di tengah lapangan.

"Eh, bukannya kita harus nyanyi-nyanyi dulu sebelum mulai bertanding?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Tenang saja, hal sekecil itu sudah kupersiapkan sejak 5 menit yang lalu... " Rin pun berjalan sambil membagikan selembaran kepada setiap pemainnya.

"Apa ini Rin-chan?" Tanya Miku.

"Itu adalah lirik lagu yang kutulis sendiri! Ini adalah parodi dari lagu Sekiranun Graffiti! Baiklah, siap?" Tanya Rin.

Semua menarik nafas sambil melihat kertas yang diberikan oleh Rin.

"_Kita Tim Merah memakai baju merah, kalo ijo berarti kita bukan tim merah..., kita tim merah ada sepuluh orang, cadangan kita semuangnya orang tua..., turun lapangan! Ayo tendang, tendang sampai masuk gawang, tendang bolanya sampai masuk gawang tim biru... takkan opsite... tapi malah finalty! Tidak peduli siapa yang melawan kami, kami merah pasti kami yang paling berani, yang paling... berani..."_

"Ya, kita sudah melihat Tim merah keluar dan sekarang mereka berdiri di tengah lapangan, sekarang giliran tim biru yang akan keluar." Kata Lily selaku komentator yang ditemani rekannya Yuzuri Yukari.

"Ya, Kapten tim biru, Kasane Teto, di belakangnya ada Gumi, Aoki Lapis, Cul, Hibiki Lui, Yowane Haku, Akita Neru, Sakine Meiko, Megurine Luki, Akaito!"

"Baiklah semuanya, seperti latihan waktu 5 menit yang lalu!" Kata Teto dengan wajah serius.

Tim biru pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Tim merah. Mereka pun bernyanyi.

"_Tendang terus bola sampai masuk ke gawang, tendang, tendang terus, oper sana dan sini, kita semua pake baju berwarna biru, karena kita semua adalah Tim biru. Tim biru terdiri dari sepuluh orang, dengan 3 cadangan yang semuanya wanita, kami Tim biru kaptennya Kasane Teto, yakin 100 persen pasti akan menang, tendang terus bola sampai masuk ke gawang, tendangnya jangan ke gawang sendiri, tendanglah bolanya ke gawang lawan, biar tim kita dapat mewakili Jepang! Tendang terus bola sampai masuk ke gawang, Tim biru pasti menang, karena kami tinggi, kartu merah tidak masalah untuk kami, karena kami punya tiga cadangan."_

"Ooh! Ini lagu Servant of Evil! Hebat ya mereka!" Kata Len yang sedikit kagum pada lagu parodian Tim biru.

"Ah! Lagu kita juga gak kalah kok sama lagu mereka!" Kata Rin dengan nada sinis karena merasa tersaingi.

"Baiklah, bola pertama akan diberikan pada Tim merah!" Kata Ring Suzune selaku wasit di lapangan.

Priiiittt!

"Tendangan pertama dimulai dari Hatsune! Dia berlari membawa bola... ada Yowane dan Sakine yang menghalangi di depan. Wah! Apa yang terjadi?! Kagamine tiba-tiba menubruk mereka berdua!"

Priiiitttt!

"Kartu kuning!" Teriak Ring Suzune sambil mengangkat kartu berwarna kuning.

"Rin-chaaaan! Ini bukan American Football tau! Mana boleh menubruk lawan pada saat bermain sepak bola!?" Kata Miku geregetan.

"Emangnya gak boleh? Peraturannya udah ganti ya? Kok gak ada yang kasih tau aku?" Tanya Rin bingung.

"Rin... Rin... ternyata kau orangnya, yang gak tau caranya main sepak bola?" Kata Mikuo dengan wajah kecewa.

"Gak! Aku tadi cuma lupa aja! Udah! Udah! Ayo main lagi!" Kata Rin sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya, menyuruh yang lain bubar.

Pertandingan pun kembali berlanjut.

"Sekarang bola ada di kaki Sakine! Wah! Dislengkat sama Hatsune! Tunggu... Hatsune ada dua?! Kagamine juga ada dua?! Astaga, bagaimana aku bisa membedakan si Kagamine ini... mereka mirip dari jauh... "

"Hei! Aku ini perempuan! Dan dia itu laki-laki!" Teriak Rin menghadap ke arah komentator yang berada di sebuah ruangan yang tertutup kaca.

"Sepertinya Kagamine yang itu berbicara pada kita, tapi kita tidak bisa mendengarnya... " Kata Yuzuri Yukari dengan wajah datar.

"Rin-chan! Bolanya!" Teriak Miku.

"Ya, sekarang bola ada di kaki Kagamine. Bola dioper ke Kagamine lagi... lho? Kok komennya jadi aneh ya?" Kata Lily sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Yang pakai jepitan itu namanya Kagamine Rin, lalu yang satunya Kagamine Len. Kalau mereka sama-sama menghadap ke belakang, kita tidak akan bisa membedakannya." Kata Yuzuri Yukari.

"Aah... baiklah, sekarang bola ada di kaki Kagamine Len! Dia di kejar Megurine dan Aoki Lapis!" Kata Lily semangat. "Tunggu! Di Tim Merah juga ada yang namanya Megurine?! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini?! Ada dua Hatsune, dua Kagamine, dan dua Megurine!" Kata Lily sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Megurine Tim Merah itu Megurine Luka. Kalau Megurine-nya Tim Biru itu namanya Megurine Luki." Jelas Yuzuri Yukari.

"B-baiklah! Sekarang bola ada di kaki Cul! Tidak! Tidak! Bola sudah direbut oleh IA! IA mengoper pada SeeU! SeeU terpeleset! Bola langsung diambil Hatsune Miku, dan dia mengoper ke Hatsune satunya!" Kata Lily semangat.

"WOI! Namaku bukan Hatsune satunya! Tapi Hatsune Mikuo!" Teriak Mikuo dari lapangan. Dan sama seperti Rin, mereka tidak bisa mendengar Mikuo.

"Gumi mengambil bola dari kaki Hatsune Mikuo! Hatsune Miku dan Kagamine Rin mengejarnya di belakang. Di depan Gumi ada Kagamine Len yang siap menghadang! Wow! Gumi dengan cepat menendang bola ke samping... dan BOLA KELUAR LAPANGAN!" Teriak Lily hiteris.

"Kita cuma nonton aja nih? Gak seru ah... " Kata Kaito yang duduk di bangku cadangan.

"Ya... kan jelas di lirik lagu yang Rin tulis... Tim Merah cadangannya orang tua... ya kita maksudnya... " Kata Meiko lemas.

Gakupo yang duduk di antara mereka menonton dengan serius... yak. Sangat serius.

"OI! Aku kaptennya! Kenapa tidak ada satu pun yang mengoper bola ke sini!?" Teriak Teto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Kapten Teto!" Teriak Hibiki Lui sambil menendang bolanya ke arah Teto. Teto pun tersenyum lebar sambil 'menangkap' bola itu dengan tangannya lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

Priiittt!

"Kartu kuning! Hand Ball!" Teriak Ring Suzune sambil berlari ke arah Teto.

"Aduh! Teto! Mana boleh main bola pake tangan!" Gerutu Gumi sambil menepuk-nepuk dahinya.

"Emangnya gak boleh ya? Aku baru tau... " Kata Teto dengan wajah polos.

"Ck, ck, ck... di sini orang yang paling semangat justru tidak tau caranya main bola... di Tim Biru, malah kaptennya sendiri yang gak bisa main bola... " Gumam Mikuo.

"Siapa maksudmu orang yang paling semangat itu hah?" Tanya Rin yang merasa tersingung dengan ucapan Mikuo.

"Baiklah, pertandingan kembali dilanjutkan! Oh tunggu sebentar! Tim Merah mengeluarkan pemain cadangannya!" Teriak Lily kaget.

"Ayo om Kaito! Jangan sampai kita kalah!" Teriak Rin sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Kalau kita sampai kalah aku gak mau datang ke bengkelmu lagi!" Lanjut Rin dengan tampang horor.

"Baiklah! Lawannya jadi imbang sekarang! 8 vs 8!" Kata Miku.

"Baiklah! Aku akan mengoper sekarang!" Teriak Miku.

"Ya! Hatsune Miku mulai mengoper ke Kaito! Ah! Kaito terjatuh tersandung syal-nya! Sial sekali dia! Ya, dia menggulung syalnya, ah! Dia tidak bisa melihat sekarang! Ooh... dia melilitkan syalnya ke kepala dan sekarang dia terlihat seperti ibu-ibu pengajian!" Komen Lily.

"Rin! Terima bolanya!" Teriak Kaito dengan kerudung birunya. Yang dipanggil tidak menengok. Ah, ternyata dia bukan Rin, tapi Len.

"Apa?" Teriak Rin yang ada di sisi lain. Len yang terus berlari pun meninggalkan bola yang menggelinding di belakangnya, dan langsung direbut Haku.

"Meiko!" Haku menendang bola ke arah Sakine Meiko.

"Ah, pasti kalau aku turunkan bibi Meiko... akan timbul masalah baru... soal masalah itu... readers bayangkan sajalah sendiri... " Gumam Miku.

"Sakine Meiko membawa bola sendiri! Di depan ada Kagamine Rin dan Len yang berlari menghadang! Sakine mengoper bola!"

"Megurine!"

Maksud hati menendang ke arah Luki, malah Luka yang menangkap.

"Berhasil! Miku!" Luka dengan cepat, oh bukan, dengan buru-buru ia menendang bola ke arah Miku. Bola melambung ke arah Miku.

"Baiklah!" Miku pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan salto. Dan hasilnya...

Semuanya slow motion... Lily yang berdiri di atas kursi komentator, Rin dan Len yang memandangi Miku, Meiko dan Gakupo yang mematung melihat Miku, Kapten Teto yang sudah pasrah, dan Mikuo yang berkata...

"Tidak akan berhasil."

"Aww! Sayang sekali! Hatsune Miku terlalu cepat melakukan salto sehingga dia jatuh duluan sebelum bolanya berhasil ditendang!"

IA langsung berlari ke arah bola dan menendangnya ke atas. SeeU yang melihat bola itu langsung berlari ke arah bola dan bermaksud melakukan salto juga.

"Aku akan berhasil!" Teriak SeeU sambil melompat. Dan karena cahaya lampu yang langsung mengenai mata, SeeU pun terjatuh. Bola masih melambung, Rin berusaha mengejarnya. Tapi ia terlalu pendek untuk melakukan salto, jadi dia berhenti berlari. Mikuo berlari mendahului Rin, bola sudah tidak setinggi saat ditendang oleh IA, Mikuo pun melompat dan melakukan salto.

"BERHASIL!" Teriak Lily histeris. Yuzuri Yukari terbangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengar teriakan dari Lily.

Mikuo merasa puas dengan saltonya yang berhasil. Dia pun mengusap lubang hidungnya karena saat salto tadi ingusnya meler keluar.

"Sayang sekali! Bola mengenai tiang!" Teriak Lily.

"AAAH!" Mikuo yang kesal pun berteriak sambil menyebutkan teman-temannya di kebun binatang.

"Saltomu memang berhasil... tapi tidak tepat sasaran... " Kata Miku sambil menepuk pundak adiknya.

Bola pun ditendang oleh Tim Biru. Haku menendang ke arah Hibiki Lui, Lui menendang ke arah Megurine Luki, Luki menendang ke Aoki Lapis, dan Aoki menendang bola ke Ring Suzune.

"Aw!" Ringis Ring Suzune yang wajahnya terkena bola. "Aduh! Gimana sih!?" Katanya sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya yang merah.

Bola yang terjatuh itu langsung diambil Teto, Teto menendang bola ke arah Kaito.

"Ah! Kapten! Kenapa tendangnya ke musuh! Aku ini kawanmu!" Kata Lui kesal.

Teto diam sesaat. Dia pun melihat ke arah Kaito yang berlari tanpa ada yang mengejar.

"Ya sudah, apa yang kau lakukan? Kejar dia." Kata Teto santai.

Kaito menendang ke arah Kagamine.

"Ini pasti Len! LEN!" Teriak Kaito sambil menendang bola ke arah orang yang mungkin bisa Len, mungkin bisa Rin.

"Aku di sini!" Kata Len dari sisi yang lain. Bola pun mengenai kepala Rin.

"Aduh!" Ringis Rin sambil memegangi kepalanya. Bola langsung diambil IA. IA langsung menendang ke arah gawang.

Dan berhasil di tepis.

"Tunggu! Siapa kiper kita?" Tanya Miku. Semua melihat ke arah gawang. Kosong...

"KYAA! Bibi Meiko! Cepat diisi gawangnya!" Teriak Miku. Meiko langsung turun lapangan.

"Ah! Susah nih! Rin! Lepas dong ikatan rambutmu! Aku gak bisa bedain kamu dan Len... " Kata Kaito sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Main bola itu kan berlari, berlari itu bikin capek. Capek itu bisa menimbulkan keringat, dan keringat bisa menimbulkan rasa panas. Aku gak mau." Jawab Rin sambil membuang mukanya.

"Ya sudah, bagaimana kalau aku panggil pakai nomor punggung saja?" Tanya Kaito.

"Om... karena kami kembar, nomor punggung kami sama... " Kata Len sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Ayo! Bukan saatnya untuk mengobrol!" Kata Miku.

"Rin-chan! Bolanya!" Teriak Miku.

"Hah?" Teriak Rin dari sebelah kanan Miku.

"Wah!" Untungnya, Len kebetulan berbalik dan dengan cepat bisa menangkap bola. Dia pun membawa bola mendekati gawang musuh.

"Sakine! Rebut bolanya!" Teriak kapten Teto.

Len menendang bolanya ke arah Rin. Rin menendangnya ke belakang dan ditangkap oleh kaki Haku.

"RIN! Kau itu bodoh sekali sih! Kenapa bolanya di tendang ke belakang!" Kata Len sambil marah-marah.

"Kau sendiri mau mengoper tapi gak manggil aku dulu! Mana ku tau kau mau ngoper ke aku?!" Kata Rin tidak kalah emosinya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau mengoper ke kakimu lagi!" Kata Len.

"Huh! Laki-laki memang payah! Selalu ceroboh dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa!" Kata Rin.

Mereka pun bertengkar di tengah pertandingan.

"Bola ada di kaki Yowane! Yowane mengoper ke Megurine! Ah! Direbut Megurine satunya! Megurine Luka mengoper ke SeeU, aduh... bola direbut Hibiki Lui... bola dioper ke Aoki lapis... lalu Teto... Teto menendang...! dan... GOL!" Teriak Lily sambil mukul-mukul meja.

"GOL pertama Tim Biru!"

PRIITTT! PRIIIIT! PRIIIT!

"Pluit tanda berakhirnya babak pertama! Dimenangkan oleh Tim Biru!"

"Aah... kita kalah... " Gumam Miku.

"Ya sudah, masih ada babak kedua kan?" Kata Mikuo sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Pokoknya kita kalah itu gara-gara kamu!" Kata Len.

"Enak aja! Makannya kalau mau ngoper bola itu manggil dulu!" Kata Rin tidak mau kalah.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Miku.

Mereka tidak menjawab. Mereka duduk berjauhan dan saling membuang muka.

"Dia yang salah." Kata Rin sambil menunjuk Len.

"Bukan. Dia yang salah!" Kata Len sambil menunjuk Rin.

"Oh... berantem ya... " Gumam Miku.

"AAAH! Pokoknya laki-laki itu payah! Payah! Payah! Payah!" Teriak Rin tepat di telinga Len.

"Eh! Memangnya perempuan bisa apa hah?! Cuma bisa belanja dan ngoceh-ngoceh! Payah!" Teriak Len tidak mau kalah.

"Oke! Akan kubuktikan kalau perempuan itu lebih hebat dari pada laki-laki! Lihat saja pada babak kedua ini! Semuanya dengar! Babak kedua! Tim Merah anggotanya perempuan semua dan Tim Biru anggotanya laki-laki semua! Kita buktikan perempuan itu bisa menang dari laki-laki!" Kata Rin pada seluruh pemain, termasuk Tim Biru yang masih ada di tengah lapangan.

Tim Biru yang mendengar itu jadi tertarik dan ikut bergabung.

"Sekarang, aku adalah kapten Tim Merah." Kata Rin yang bersiap menyusun strategi untuk mengalahkan Tim Len.

**To Be Continued**

Buseeet! Ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah author bikin selama jadi author!

Gimana? Puas gak?

Lucu gak?

Oke, jawab itu di review readers ya!

Jangan lupa review! :D


	8. Sepak Bola Babak 2

Wah, setelah membaca fic lain di tengah malam, akhirnya semangat author untuk menjadi author telah kembali lagi... baiklah, dari fic-fic yang author baca, author menemukan beberapa inspirasi yang tidak akan kalian temukan di chapter ini, tapi di chapter berikutnya. XD

Seperti fic author yang berjudul Day By Day Team Natsu, rencananya author juga akan membuat seri pada fic ini. Terima kasih saya ucapkan pada mata readers yang telah bersedia membaca pemberitahuan kecil ini.

Selamat membaca.

**Pairing : -**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : YAMAHA**

**Warning : Siapa pun nanti yang menang, walaupun saya wanita, walaupun laki-laki lebih kuat daripada perempuan, alur cerita tetap saya yang buat.**

Di ruang ganti tim Merah.

"Rin-chan, apa kau gak deg-deg-an melawan tim Biru yang semuanya laki-laki?" Tanya Miku dengan wajah khawatir kepada temannya yang sedang memakai sepatu, Kagamine Rin.

"Gak! Ngapain deg-deg-an? Kalau perlu aku akan meludahi kapten tim mereka tepat di wajahnya!" Jawanb Rin dengan tatapan berapi-api.

"Hehehe... kenapa tidak lakukan saja nanti sebelum bertanding? Bukannya nanti ada lempar koin dulu oleh wasit?" Kata Miku dengan senyum miris.

"Huh! Akan kulakukan itu kalau kita menang... Miku-chan ini gimana sih, kalo kita kalah, kan aku yang malu..." Kata Rin sambil geleng-geleng. Miku terdiam beberapa saat.

"Jadi kapten, apa rencanamu?" Tanya' mantan' kapten Teto sembaring berjalan ke arah Rin yang masih duduk santai.

"Rencana? Tidak ada rencana-lah... lakukan apa saja untuk mencetak gol ke gawang mereka. Tapi jangan bawa bola menggunakan tangan... " Jawab Rin, mengingat kejadian yang dilakukan Teto pada babak pertama.

"Oke!"

Di ruang ganti tim Biru.

Di ruang ganti tim Biru, oke, karena semuanya laki-laki jadi... uhuk! Uhuk! Mereka semua lagi... ehem! Ganti baju... hehehe..

Kapten tim Biru yang baru, Kagamine Len, sedang duduk sambil menopang dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya. Sepertinya ia terlihat sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Tidak seperti lawannya yang sedang berleha-leha sekarang.

"Len, kau lagi mikirin apa?" Tanya Mikuo yang agak membuat Len kaget.

"Ah, tidak, cuma rencana licik untuk membuat si 'Kuning ngambang' itu kalah... " Jawab Len sambil tersenyum licik. Ah, kalau author ada di sana, sudah pingsan kali ya... oke, lagi pula author parempuan... GO RIN-CHAN!

"Rencana apa? Beritau aku!" Tanya Mikuo kepo mode.

"Begini... psst...psst... " Len pun membisikkan rencana liciknya pada Mikuo. Mikuo terlihat bingung pertama-tama, tapi ia segera mengerti apa maksud Len.

"Ternyata di balik tubuhmu yang pendek ini... IQ-mu itu tinggi ya... " Kata Mikuo sambil tersenyum jahil.

...

"Baiklah sodara-sodara! Babak kedua akan segera dimulai! Bagi yang mendukung tim Merah, harap ke bagian sebelah kanan, dan bagi yang mendukung tim Biru, harap pindah ke sebelah kiri." Kata Lily selaku komentator yang pastinya mendukung tim Merah.

"Babak kedua ini pasti akan dimenangkan oleh tim Biru karena mereka semua terdiri dari laki-laki. Dan laki-laki pasti menang... " Ujar rekan sesama komentator Lily, tapi bukan Yuzuki yukari. Siapa dia?

"AAH! Diamlah! Kiyoteru!" Teriak Lily sambil mengangkat mic yang ia gunakan untuk memberikan komentar.

"Huh, percuma saja kau marah-marah, Lily-san. Yang menang pasti adalah tim biru..." Kata Kiyoteru santai. Lily semakin panas mendengar itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat taruhan?" Tawar Kiyoteru dengan senyum iblis nan jahat nan sadis nan kejam nan dramatis nan tragis nan abis nan sexi(?) nan... nan... nananananan... –Udah ah, author diliatin sama kiyoteru jadi serem sendiri...-

Lily terdiam sebentar. "Kalau timku menang, kau harus membayar taruhanmu sebanyak 200.000." Kata Kiyoteru masih senyam-senyum. Lily pun akhirnya mengerti maksud dari taruhan ini. Ya, ajang cari duit tambahan karena gaji sebagai komentator kecil. #becanda.

"K-kalau begitu! Kalau timku yang menang, kau harus membayarku sebanyak 500.000!" Kata Lily setengah berteriak.

"Oke, oke. Gak masalah buatku... asal tau saja, aku selalu menang tiap kali taruhan... " Tambah Kiyoteru maskin membuat Lily takut.

"_Duh! Duit juga kan cuma ada 150 ribu! Berarti kalau gua kalah taruhan utang ke dia 50 ribu dong! Aduh! Kenapa gua iya-in taruhan dia! Bego lu Lily!" _Batin Lily dengan keringat dingin yang mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

"B-baiklah... sekarang seperti yang anda lihat, para penonton sekarang sudah terbagi menjadi 2 kelompok. Sebelah kanan semuanya wanita, dan sebelah kiri semuanya laki-laki. Di saat yang bersamaan pula, tim-tim kesayangan kita sudah memasuki lapangan. Mereka saling bertatapan. Dapat dilihat dengan jelas aura kebencian yang keluar dari mata mereka masing-masing. Seperti apakah rencana yangmereka susun?!" Komen Lily semangat.

"Tim Merah! Jangan kalah! Jangan sampai kalah untukku!" Teriak Lily dengan nyaring sehingga membuat micnya... ya taulah... suara Nyiiiiing... gitu...

"Wah, ini hebat. Bukan hanya kita yang ganti personil. Komentator bahkan wasit pun juga ikut ganti." Gumam Miku yang berdiri di belakang Rin.

"Hah? wasitnya ganti?" Tanya Rin yang langsung menengok ke arah wasit karena penasaran.

"Eh, bukan. Maksudnya nambah satu... " Tambah Miku.

"Lho kok wasitnya jadi ada dua sih? Curang! Mentang-mentang wasitnya cewe, jadi nambah lagi satu cowo! Ih sebel!" Gerutu Rin sambil meludah.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan aku Dell, aku juga wasit selama pertandingan babak dua ini." Kata Laki-laki yang berdiri di sebelah Ring Suzune.

"B-baiklah, kita mulai lempar koinnya." Ring pun mulai melempar koinnya ke atas lalu menangkapnya.

"Orang... " Gumam Ring. Itu berarti tim Merah yang duluan!" Ujar Ring semangat.

"Tunggu sebentar... " Ujar Dell. "Kita belum menentukan tim Merah yang mana, tim Biru yang mana, dan aku belum bilang setuju kalau orang itu mewakili tim Merah. Kalau begitu sebagai hukumannya, koin yang bergambar orang itu mewakili tim Biru." Kata Dell yang kemudian langsung meniup peluit tanda dimulainya babak kedua.

Ring beserta tim Merah masih terdiam dengan kata-kata Dell tadi.

"Dia itu, pintar atau licik?" Gumam Miku.

"Kurasa dia licik..." Kata Rin yang berdiri di depan Miku.

"Heh, 'kuning ngambang'! Jangan harap kau bisa menang dari timku ya! Kita ini laki-laki, pasti menang kalau melawan perempuan lemah seperti kalian... lagipula memang sudah dari jaman dulu, laki-laki itu kuat...weee!" Kata Len sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Heh! Memangnya siapa yang melahirkanmu?! Bapakmu? Huh! Kau tidak akan bisa terlahir ke dunia kalau bukan karena ibumu. Dan ibumu wanita... weee!" Bela Rin sambil membalas juluran lidah Len.

"Huh! Kau salah besar! Wanita tidak bisa hamil atau bahkan melahirkan kalau bukan karena pria yang melakukannya!" kata Len dengan senyum sombong.

"A-apa?! Melakukan apa maksudmu hah?!" Wajah Rin memperlihatkan semburat merah di pipinya. Begitupun semua anggota tim Merah yang mendengar itu. Tapi semburat itu segera hilang. "Laki-laki tidak bisa melakukan itu kalau tidak ada wanita! Dan kalau laki-laki mau melakukan itu dia harus menikah dengan perempuan!" Kata Rin bertubi-tubi.

"Perempuan juga tidak bisa menikah kalau tidak ada laki-laki!"

"Heh! Memangnya siapa yang biasa mengurus rumah dan memasak makanan untukmu hah!?" Teriak Rin tepat di depan wajah Len.

"Lalu siapa yang menemanimu saat kau bilang mau pergi ke toko buku atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan?!" Teriak Len tidak mau kalah.

"Baik! Setelah ini tidak usah temani aku kemana-mana lagi!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat taruhan...?" Tanya Len kembali dengan senyum misteriusnya. #ya ampun... author mau disenyumin kayak gitu.

"T-taruhan? Taruhan apaan?!" Tanya Rin dengan kasar.

"Kalau aku yang menang, kalian harus mencium sepatu kami..."

"Dan kalau kami yang menang, kalian harus menggunakan rok dan berjalan mengelilingi perumahan!"

"Baik!" Jawab Len tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun. Beda dengan orang-orang di belakangnya yang sudah berkeringat karena membayangkan kalau-kalau mereka memakai rok.

Priiiittt priiiiittt!

"Baiklah! Bola pertama ada di kaki Kagamine Len! Len mengoper Mikuo yang ada di sebelahnya! Mikuo membawa bola! AAH! Diambil oleh Kasane! Baiklah... lalu... mana bolanya? Ditendang kemana? Ooh... di kaki Hatsune Miku! Ya! Hatsune-san! Tendang terus bolanya!" Komen Lily bersemangat seperti biasanya.

"Sayangnya bola direbut lagi oleh Mikuo... fufufu... memang tidak mungkin wanita bisa mengalahkan laki-laki." Kata Kiyoteru sambil tertawa kecil. Telinga Lily yang mendengar itu kembali panas.

"AYO! HATSUNE! REBUT BOLANYA!" Teriak Lily, dan kembali membuat mic mengeluarkan suara... Nyiiing...

"Wah! Komentator mendukung kita! Ayo Rin-chan! Lebih semangat lagi!" Kata Miku yang terus berlari. Tapi sayangnya, orang yang ia ajak bicara justru sedang adu mulut dengan kapten tim Biru.

"Aah! Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku hah?! pergi sana!" Kata Rin dengan kasar.

"Baik, baik... aku akan pergi... " Kata Len dengan santai. Ia pun menurunkan kecepatan berlarinya dan akhirnya berhenti. Meninggalkan Rin yang masih terus berlari.

"Kagamine Rin..." Gumam Len dengan senyum licik sambil terus melihat Rin.

"Oper sini!" Teriak Hibiki Lui pada Teto.

"OKE! Terima ini!" Teto pun menendang bola itu ke arah Lui. Dengan sigap, Lui pun menangkapnya.

Tunggu, ada yang gak beres.

"Aduh Teto! Lui itu kan laki-laki! Kenapa bolanya dikasih ke dia!?" Gerutu Rin pada Teto.

"Oh iya ya... tim-nya kan udah ganti ya? Maap deh kalo gitu. Lupa!" Jawab Teto santai.

"Ayo oper sini!" Teriak Luka dari kejauhan. Di depannya ada Luki yang siap menghadang.

"Eh! Ngapain kamu di situ? Awas dong! Nanti Rin gak bisa oper ke sini!" Protes Luka pada Luki.

"Enak aja nyuruh orang minggir... aku kan lawanmu!" Kata Luki sewot.

"Ooh... jadi aku harus melawanmu ya? Kalau begitu... " Luka berlari ke depan Luki lalu dengan cepat mengambil bola yang ditendang Rin.

"Ah sial! Dia bikin aku gak konsentrasi!" Kata Luki geregetan sambil menginjak-injak rumput di bawahnya.

Sementara itu, Len sudah siap dengan rencananya.

Sekarang ia berdiri di lapangan dengan menggunakan pita besar di kepala dan hairpin di poni. Persis seperti Rin.

"Ini akan membuat kalian bingung... " Gumam Len.

"Ayo oper! Mikuo!" Kata Kaito sambil berlari membawa bola.

"Dan ditangkap oleh Gakupo. "Ah! Yang dipanggilkan aku kenapa kamu yang ambil bolanya!" Protes Mikuo.

"Ya! Gakupo membawa bola, tapi larinya tidak akan secepat Kagamine Rin di belakangnya!" Komen Lily menggebu-gebu.

"Wah!" Bola berhasil diambil Rin dengan mudah. Dan tidak ada yang mencurigai hal itu.

"Kagamine Rin menggiring bola ke arah gawang...nya?" Lily menjadi bingung saat melihat arah Rin berlari. Ya, ke gawangnya sendiri.

"GOOL?! Ri-Rin Kagamine? Bunuh diri?!" Teriak Lily bertanya-tanya.

Semua yang ada di lapangan terdiam kecuali orang yang disebut-sebut Rin itu.

"AH! Kau curang! Buat apa kau berpenampilan seperti aku hah?!" Teriak Rin pada Rin yang satu lagi sambil memukul-mukul punggungnya.

"Aku hanya menjalankan rencana..." Jawab Len.

Mikuo hanya menahan tawa melihat rencana licik kaptennya itu berhasil.

"Hei, Mikuo. Kau tau sesuatu ya?" Tanya Miku dengan ekspresi datar.

"T-tidak kok... fufufu... " Jawab Mikuo yang tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

"Curang!" Gerutu Rin.

"Lagi pula kemana kau saat aku dengan asyik-nya berlari menuju gawang?" Tanya Len dengan wajah sombong.

"A-aku kan gak nyadar! Lagi pula posisi Gakupo tadi memang sudah dekat gawangku! Jadi percuma kalau aku kejar! Uuuuh!" Gerutu Rin.

"Score sekarang 0-1!" Seru Kiyoteru yang sudah pasrah menerima kemenangannya. Lily hanya menggigit mic-nya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Ikat balik rambutmu itu dasar peniru!" Teriak Rin sambil menunjuk Len. Len dengan santai nya berjalan sambil mengikat rambutnya.

Dia melakukan 'tos' dengan Mikuo. "Sekarang kita hanya perlu bertahan saja... " Kata Len.

Priiiittt

Pluit kedua ditiup oleh Dell.

"Bola ada di kaki Hatsune Miku, dioper ke Kagamine Rin, Rin dengan lincahnya melewati Hibiki Lui, Megurine Luki, Kaito dan Hatsune Mikuo! Wah! Lincahnya dia. APA?! Kagamine Len melakukan selengkat?!" Kata Lily kaget.

"Aduh! Pelanggaran!" Teriak Rin. Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari wasit. Rin menatap sinis pada wasit yang sedang berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Dia melihat Ring Suzune yang takut untuk berbicara karena ada Dell di sebelahnya.

"Ah! Ini namanya ancaman!" Gumam Rin.

"Kalau begitu aku akan balas dendam!" Rin pun berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar Len lalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti Len.

"AWW! Wasit! Wasit!" Ringis Len –pura-pua- kesakitan sambil memegangi lututnya.

Dell turun lapangan sambil meniup pluitnya. Tak lupa, kartu berwarna kuning yang ia angkat.

"Tu—! Hey! Tadi dia juga menyelengkatku, tapi gak pelanggaran!" Protes Rin.

"Maaf, tadi aku lagi bengong jadi gak liat. Sudah, kembali melanjutkan pertandingannya." Dell pun kembali ke pinggir lapangan.

"Maaf ya, 'kuning ngambang'..." Kata Len sambil tersenyum sinis.

"AARGH! Kau itu juga kuning tau!"

"Bola di kaki Hatsune Miku, dioper ke IA, IA melambungkan bola itu, apakah ia akan melakukan salto? Oh bukan, SeeU menangkapnya. Gakupo mengejar di belakang. Hatsune Mikuo ada di depan, ya, sungguh pintar sodara-sodara, SeeU menendang bola ke samping dan langsung ditangkap oleh Teto. Lalu dioper ke IA lagi, IA mengoper ke Kagamine Rin, tapi direbut kembali... AAH! Mending gua yang main aja sini! Sebel gua liatnya!" Kata Lily, seperti biasa, bersemangat.

Kiyoteru dari tadi tidak berkomentar sama sekali, dia memang sudah pasrah menerima kemenangannya.

"Waktunya sudah mau habis." Kata Yuzuki Yukari yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Lily dan Kiyoteru pun melihat papan waktu.

"5 menit lagi..."

...

"AYO TIM MERAH! 5 MENIT LAGI!" Teriak Lily dan lagi-lagi menimbulkan suara... Nyiiiing... pada mic.

"Hah!? 5 menit lagi?! Wah bencana nih!" Kata Miku yang segera menendang bola ke arah gawang, tapi berhasil ditangkap oleh Akaito, kiper tim Biru.

Bertubi-tubi serangan dilancarkan oleh tim Merah. Tapi berhasil digagalkan tim Biru. Serangan tim Biru pun beberapa kali mengancam keselamatan gawang tim Merah, tapi untungnya Meiko punya hoki tinggi dan dapat menepis bola demi bola.

Pertandingan pun selesai.

"YES! Pertandingan ini dimenangkan oleh tim Biru! YEY! Ehem! Lily-san?" Kiyoteru pun menegur Lily.

"Ngg... Kiyoteru-san... taruhannya... bisa diutang gak?" Tanya Lily.

Sementara tim yang ada di lapangan.

"Ehem!" Len berdehem dengan wajah aaaamaaaaaat sombong. Para anggota tim Merah ada yang menangis, ada yang wajahnya memerah, ada juga yang menahan marah, contohnya Rin ini.

"Nona 'kunging ngambang'..." Len pun menyodorkan sepatunya kepada Rin. Terlihat mata Rin mulai berkaca-kaca.

Mikuo yang sedari tadi sudah mengotori sepatunya sekarang menyodorkan sepatu yang amat kotor itu ke wajah kakaknya, Miku.

"Mikuo, kau serius?" Tanya Miku.

Mikuo mengangguk. "Bukankah itu taruhannya?" Tanyanya balik kepada Miku.

Tim Merah yang lain pun dengan berat hati berlutut untuk mencium sepatu tim Biru.

Rin masih terdiam. Sedangkan Len hanya berkacak pinggang dengan senyum kemenangan yang terpampang di wajahnya.

"Ayo, tunggu apa lagi?" Tanya Len.

"Len... " Panggil Rin.

"Hn?"

"Len... aku minta..."

"Maaf? Gak boleh."

Mata Rin semakin berkaca-kaca saat mendengar jawaban Len.

Semua mata tertuju pada kedua kapten dari tim yang berbeda ini.

"Len! Aku akan melakukan apa saja! Tapi jangan suruh aku mencium sepatumu ya! Ya? Ya?" Rin meminta dengan penuh sangat. Sekarang air matanya sudah mengalir perlahan.

Len tercengang melihat saudara kembarnya mulai menangis. Seumur-umur belum pernah Len membuat saudaranya itu menangis.

"B-baiklah! Kalau kau tidak mau mencium sepatuku, mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku dengan kata 'nii-chan' di belakang namaku!" Kata Len agak gugup.

Rin terdiam sambil terus melihat Len. Semua juga terdiam melihat mereka. Termasuk Miku yang mengetahui proses persalinan ibu mereka.

"Setauku Rin-chan itu keluar duluan deh... " Gumamnya. "Tapi tak apalah, toh mereka kembar dan mereka sendiri tidak tau siapa yang keluar duluan. Kecuali aku yang menyaksikan proses mereka keluar secara LIVE." Lanjutnya.

"L-Len...-nii...chan..." Gumam Rin masih berlutut.

"HAH? aku gak dengar apa-apa nih!" Kata Len agak membungkuk.

"Len nii-chan!" Kata Rin agak berteriak.

"Kau ini bicara atau tidak sih?" Tanya Len.

"KUBILANG LEN NII-CHAN DASAR BODOH!" Teriak Rin yang tiba-tiba bangun dan langsung memukul kepala Len sampai membuat Len mundur beberapa langkah.

"Aduuh..." Ringis Len. Tanpa disuruh, air mata Len keluar karena tidak bisa menahan ngilu di kepalanya. Tapi bukan berarti dia menangis.

Semua cengo melihat itu.

"Oi. Kalau kau tidak mau mencium sepatuku juga boleh... tapi sebagai gantinya—" Kata Mikuo. Tapi terpotong oleh Miku yang dengan cepat mencium-cium sepatu Mikuo beberapa kali.

"Tidak! Tidak! Lebih baik aku mencium sepatumu dari pada harus memanggilmu dengan embel-embel nii-chan!" Kata Miku sambil terus mencium sepatu Mikuo.

"Eh? Ah! Sudah! Sudah! Hentikan! Iya! Iya! Aku hanya bercanda! Sudah! Sudah!" Ternyata di balik sifatnya yang suka protes dan ingin dipuja itu, Mikuo masih punya rasa hormat seorang adik kepada kakaknya.

Setelah mencium sepatu Mikuo, Miku pun menangis. Sama seperti Len, dia juga tidak pernah membuat kakaknya menangis. Dia sangat merasa bersalah sekarang.

Mereka pun pulang ke rumah dengan tenang. Tapi tidak dengan Miku dan Rin yang masih agak menangis.

"Mikuo." Panggil Miku. Yang dipanggil menengok.

"Maaf ya." Lanjut Miku.

"Maaf untuk apa... tidak ada yang salah... " Kata Mikuo heran.

"Len." Panggil Rin.

"Apa?" Jawab Len sambil menengok ke arah Rin.

"Maaf."

Len terdiam. Ia tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Rin. Wajah Rin mengeluarkan semburat merah untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"A-ah! K-kenapa kau mengusap kepalaku hah?!" Tanya Rin dengan nada sinis.

Len tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Karena sekarang aku adalah kakakmu."

**To Be Continued**

YOSSSSSSS! XD #Ah! Gila ih!

Duh, pegel nih badan, tapi chapter ini untungnya selesai dalam waktu 2 setengah jam! Ohohohoh! XD

Oke, kalo chapter ini gak lucu yang mohon maaf yang segede-gedenya.

Chapter berikutnya ditunggu ya! Pasti lucu dah! Makannya kalo mau membaca chapter lucu,semangati author, caranya?

Jangan lupa Review! :D


	9. Dokter Gigi

Selamat pagi, siang, sore, malam apalah terserah, berjumpa lagi dengan saya author maha tau, tau setau-taunya kalau satu ditambah satu itu sama dengan jendela.

Kali ini author terinspirasi dari suatu fic Vocaloid yang author baca. Ya meskipun beda tapi kata-kata 'dokter gigi' telah membuat author mendapatkan wangsit untuk chapter err... 9 YEY!

Dan itu menandakan bahwa 1 chapter terakhir yaitu chapter 10, akan menjadi penutup pada fanfic Vocaloid saya yang ini.

TAPI! Jangan khawatir bagi anda para pemirsah eh maap, readers yang setia membaca fic Vocaloid saya, karena author akan membuat Activities of Vocaloid The Series!

Selamat membaca.

**Pairing : -**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : YAMAHA**

**Warning : Oke, sebenarnya mungkin tidak ada kejadian seperti ini, kalau ada hanya kebetulan okay?**

Pagi hari di kediaman Vocaloid.

KRAUUK!

KRAAUK!

KRAAUUK!

Bisa kita dengar, suara es batu dikunyah dengan napsunya. Ya, itulah mereka, Miku, Rin dan Len sedang duduk santai di sofa, menonton TV sambil... mengunyah es batu.

"Err... emangnya makan air itu enak ya?" Tanya Mikuo yang hari itu mendapat tugas mencuci piring sambil menengok ke arah 3 makhluk yang sedang fokus menonton sambil makan es batu itu.

"Coba aja sendiri." Jawab Miku singkat.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring dan gelas yang tadi digunakan untuk sarapan, Mikuo pun mengambil es batu yang ada di gelas bekas minuman Miku dengan tangannya. Lalu ia memasukkan es batu itu ke dalam mulutnya lalu mulai mengunyahnya.

KRAUUK!

"AWW!" Teriak Mikuo sehingga membuat es batu yang sedang digigitnya itu meloncat keluar dari mulutnya.

Miku, Rin dan Len menatap Mikuo dengan tatapan polos, tapi mereka segera kembali fokus dengan acara TV yang sedang mereka tonton.

"Aneh, bisa aja ya, kalian makan benda yang bikin gigi ngilu seperti ini... " Kata Mikuo sambil memegangi pipinya. Dia pun pergi ke kamarnya.

Siang hari.

Dari tadi, setelah mandi, Miku dan Rin hanya duduk di sofa tanpa melakukan apapun. Jika kita lihat kamar mandi mereka, sikat gigi mereka sepertinya tidak disentuh sama sekali.

Blam

Suara pintu ditutup yang berasal dari kamar Rin dan Len membuat Miku dan Rin menoleh ke arah orang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar. Terlihat Len yang keluar memakai kaos oranye dengan celana putih selutut dengan handuk di atas kepalanya. Tetesan air mengalir ke ujung rambut honeyblonde-nya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Len yang menyadari bahwa dirinya diperhatikan oleh 2 gadis yang sedang duduk di sofa itu.

"Len. Sini deh." Panggil Rin dengan pergelangan tangannya yang naik dan turun.

Laki-laki tam—Uhuk! Len pun berjalan ke arah Rin dengan wajahnya yang polos. Kemudian, Rin membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Len. Len meggeleng. Rin menatap Miku.

"Jadi dia juga gak gosok gigi ya?" Tanya Miku.

Blam

Suara pintu yang ditutup untuk kedua kalinya. Terlihat Mikuo yang baru selesai membuang sampah, memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah malas.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya sembaring melihat ke arah 3 orang yang menatapnya dengan wajah polos-lagi-.

"Sini." Bisik Miku sambil menaik turunkan pergelangan tangannya. Mikuo pun berjalan malas ke arah kakaknya.

Sama seperti Rin, Miku membisikkan hal yang sama kepada adik laki-lakinya. Mikuo mengangguk.

"Emangnya kenapa? Kau gak gosok gigi?" Tanya Mikuo sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Miku menggeleng.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Mikuo lagi.

"Sepertinya kami bertiga sakit gigi karena makan es batu tadi pagi." Kata Miku sambil memegangi kedua pipinya.

"Bagaimana ini Mikuo?" Tanya Rin dengan wajah amat khawatir.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Satu-satunya cara adalah ke dokter gigi." Jawab Mikuo santai. Miku, Rin dan Len terdiam.

"Gak mau."

"Eh! Harus mau! Kalo gak biarin aja gigi kalian nanti jamuran, karatan, jigongan dan—"

"Tidak masuk akal, mana bisa gigi karatan?" Kata Miku dengan wajah bosan.

"Pokoknya aku gak mau ke dokter gigi!" Kata Rin tegas.

Mata Mikuo berpindah kepada laki-laki tam—Uhuk! Len yang dari tadi tidak berbicara.

"Len." Panggil Mikuo. "Gigimu gak sakit juga gak? Kok gak ngomong dari tadi?".

"Berbicara akan membuat gigiku yang sakit semakin terasa sakit." Jawab Len singkat.

"Cih, mau tidak mau, walaupun aku dibenci sekali pun, kalian tetap akan kubawa ke dokter gigi!" Kata Mikuo tegas.

"HUWEE! Tou-san jangan gitu dong! Itu namanya menyiksa anak dan istri!" Teriak Rin.

"Ya abisnya mau gimana lagi, gigi kalian itu kalo gak dibawa ke dokter gigi nanti malah tambah rusak!—eh. Tadi kau manggil aku apa?" Tanya Mikuo disela-sela nasehatnya.

"Tou-san... " Jawab Rin polos. Mikuo menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Heh. Aku tuh bukan ayahmu. Lagi pula siapa yang kau sebut istriku itu!?" Tanya Mikuo agak kasar.

Rin menunjuk Miku yang masih memegangi kedua pipinya.

"Anjrit! Eh denger ya! Mau panggil aku tou-san kek, mau panggil jii-san kek, mau panggil bakemono-san kek, mau panggil nii-san kek—oke, panggil aku nii-san kalo gak mau ke dokter gigi." Kata Mikuo gaje.

"Cih, Rin-chan! Len, bagaimana? Emangnya kita bilang kita gak mau ke dokter gigi ya?" Tanya Miku dengan wajah semangat 45.

Rin dan Len menggeleng.

"AIH! Tadi sendiri yang bilang gak mau ke dokter gigi! Sekarang giliran aku suruh panggil aku nii-san malah ngotot mau ke dokter gigi! Apa susahnya panggil aku nii-san hah!?" Tanya Mikuo dengan amarah membara.

"Kau itu gak pantes kalo dipanggil nii-san. Soalnya mukamu itu muka mas-mas tau?" Jawab Miku dengan wajah bosan. "Ayo Rin-chan, Len, kita pergi ke dokter gigi." Ajak Miku sambil pergi masuk ke kamarnya.

**Activities of Vocaloid**

"Emangnya mau periksa gigi itu harus ke rumah sakit ya? Bukannya ke bang Mamat lebih murah?" Tanya Rin. Sekarang mereka berempat sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumah sakit yang mewah.

"Emangnya di rumah sakit gak ada dokter gigi? Takutnya si bang Mamat gak bisa nyembuhin gigi kita. Dia kan tukang tambal ban." Kata Miku.

Setelah mendaftar sebagai pasien, mereka berempat menunggu di ruang tunggu. Setelah menunggu selama 15 menit, akhirnya nama mereka dipanggil.

Di dalam ruang dokter.

"Tou-san. Aku takut di suntik..." Gumam Rin pada Mikuo.

"Tenang aja, gak bakal di suntik kok... dan aku bukan bapakmu!" Kata Mikuo yang sedang duduk di kursi... yaa depan meja dokter deh pokoknya.

"Jadi apa keluhannya?" Tanya si dokter yang memakai kacamata itu.

"Jadi gini dok, mereka itu tadi pagi makan es batu, dan sekarang gigi mereka sakit." Jelas Mikuo singkat.

"Oke, sekarang siapa yang mau duduk di kursi itu duluan?" Tanya si dokter sambil menunjuk kursi... yang biasa ada di dokter gigi deh pokoknya.

"Gak usah ditanya dok. Biar gadis hijau toska ini saja yang pertama." Kata Mikuo sambil mendorong Miku ke arah kursi menyeramkan itu.

"A-a-apaan sih Mikuo!" Kata Miku sambil membanting tangan adiknya.

"Baiklah, nona, silahkan duduk di kursi itu." Kata si dokter mempersilahkan Miku duduk. Dokter itu sudah bersiap memeriksa gigi Miku. Jelas ia sudah memakai maskernya sekarang.

Dengan berat hati Miku menduduki kursi itu. Disampingnya ada Mikuo yang memperhatikannya dengan penasaran. Penasaran bagaimana dokter gigi itu bekerja.

Miku memegang erat tangan Mikuo. Mikuo menatap kakaknya yang sedang ketakutan itu.

"Tenang saja, cuma diperiksa. Paling buruk juga dicabut... " Kata Mikuo sambil nyengir. Genggaman tangan Miku semakin erat.

"Tou-san! Jaga kaa-san baik-baik!" Bisik Rin pada Mikuo disertai oleh anggukan dari Len.

"Aku bukan bapakmu!" Balas Mikuo.

Di dalam ruangan putih itu hanya terdengar suara benturan gigi Miku dan alat dokter gigi itu. Mata Miku menjelajahi ruang dokter itu, sampai akhirnya matanya bertatapan dengan mata Mikou.

"Jadi... " Kata si dokter.

"Jadi?" Tanya Miku dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang. Sama seperti Miku, Mikuo yang tangannya digenggam erat oleh Miku juga sepertinya mendapat telepati perasaan yang biasanya hanya dapat dirasakan oleh anak kembar. Oke, lupakan penjelasan panjang tadi, intinya, sekarang jantung Mikuo juga berdetak kencang sama seperti Miku.

"Gigimu hanya perlu ditambal saja kok. Gak sampai dicabut... " Kata si dokter sambil tersenyum kepada mereka, walaupun senyumnya itu tidak terlihat karena tertutup maskernya.

Miku dan Mikuo menghela nafas lega.

"Selanjutnya... " Kata Mikuo sembaring melihat ke arah 2 anak kembar yang dari tadi duduk manis di kursi depan meja dokter.

"Len! Kau pasti bisa! Berjuanglah! Jangan mau dibohongi peri gigi kalau dia ngomong meletakkan gigi di bawah bantal besoknya akan jadi pisang!" Teriak Rin yang berada di atas Len yang sekarang sedang berbaring di kursi pasien.

"Y-ya! Aku mengerti! Seorang kakak akan berjuang demi adiknya!" Teriak Len yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Heh! Yang benar itu kan adik yang berjuang... ingat, kau adikku!" Kata Rin dengan wajah sinis.

"Kalau aku adikmu... ya sudah, sekarang cium sepatuku." Kata Len dengan wajah sombongnya sama seperti pada... ya... pertandingan sepak bola beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aih!" Rin tersentak kaget mendengar Len yang masih ingat rupanya.

"Sekarang aku minta pengakuanmu lagi. Sepertinya pengakuanmu yang kemarin hanya main-main... sekarang panggil aku Len nii-sama!" Ujar Len bak seorang raja pada masa penjajahan.

"Kalau kau tidak mau... cium sepatuku." Kata Len dengan seringaian yang terpampang di wajahnya.

Kali ini Rin terlihat sinis namun jelas terlihat dia –lagi-lagi- sedang menahan air matanya.

"L-Len nii-sama... " Panggil Rin.

Len mengangguk. "Sebagai adik yang baik, tentunya kau harus menuruti SEMUA perintahku. Sekarang turun dari sini. Aku mau periksa gigi." Kata Len sambil mengusir Rin dengan tangannya yang melambai-lambai.

Rin pun berjalan layaknya terkena omelan dari guru killer. Dia pun duduk di kursi depan meja dokter.

"Heh! Siapa suruh duduk di situ! Sini!" Panggil Len sambil setengah duduk di kursi pasien.

Rin pun dengan wajah sinis berjalan ke arahnya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Len menggenggam tangan Rin dengan erat. Sama seperti saat Miku diperiksa tadi. Ternyata Len takut dengan dokter gigi toh...

Alat yang sama saat digunakan untuk memeriksa gigi Miku pun sekarang berbenturan dengan gigi Len. Beberapa menit kemudian, dokter pun mengeluarkan alat berbentuk bulat dengan gagang tipis di ujungnya.

"Baiklah, yang terakhir... " Panggil si dokter.

Rin dengan gaya yang gagah berani berjalan tanpa ragu dan duduk di kursi pasien. Len yang ada di sebelahnya menyodorkan tangannya dengan wajah sombong. Maksudnya dia mau Rin menggenggam tangannya.

Tapi Rin seolah-olah tidak melihat Len yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Melihat itu, Len membuang muka dan berdiri di samping Mikuo.

Alat dokter gigi itu kemudian berbenturan dengan gigi Rin. Terlihat wajah Rin yang menahan sakit beberapa kali.

Dokter itu pun melepas maskernya dan berjalan ke mejanya.

Miku dan Mikuo pun duduk di kursi yang disediakan untuk tempat konsultasi.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan gigi mereka berdua?" Tanya Mikuo penasaran.

"Gigi mereka berdua yang paling parah. Tulang gigi mereka bergeser sehingga menimbulkan rasa ngilu yang benar-benar hebat, kalau dibiarkan, akan menjalar ke gusi dan akan menimbulkan rasa ngilu dimana-mana." Jelas dokter itu panjang lebar.

"Lalu bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Operasi."

**Activities of Vocaloid**

Di koridor ruang operasi, Miku, Mikuo, Rin dan Len, sedang duduk di ruang tunggu.

"Mikuo. Bagaimana cara kita membayar tagihan konsultasi dokter gigi dan biaya operasi nanti?" Tanya Miku pada Mikuo. Mikuo tidak memperlihatkan wajah bingung sedikit pun. Ia terlihat sangat santai.

Tak lama dokter yang akan melakukan operasi pada Rin dan Len datang.

"Mikuo! Bayarnya gimana?!" Tanya Miku sekali lagi dengan suara yang lebih kencang.

Mikuo berjalan menghampiri dokter yang akan mengoperasi gigi kedua anak kembar itu.

Dia pun berbisik, "Dok, disini bisa gesek kan?" Tanya Mikuo.

"_Huh! Dasar tukang ngutang!"_ Batin si Dokter, Miku, Rin dan Len.

Lalu si dokter mengangguk kecil.

"Oke! Tenang aja kak!" Kata Mikuo dengan wajah yang makin santai.

"Sekarang siapa yang mau dioperasi?" Tanya si dokter.

"Nih dok, dua anak ini tulang giginya kenapa gitu... saya gak ngerti... " Jawab Miku sambil mendorong pelan Rin dan Len. Wajah kedua calon pasien operasi itu menjadi pucat.

"Ayo ikut suster sekarang, kita ganti pakaian dulu... " Ajak si suster yang berwajah lembut itu. Sebelum pergi, Rin menengok ke belakang.

"Miku-chan. Jangan pulang dulu ya..." Katanya.

Miku mengangguk. "OKE! SIP!"

Rin dan Len pun tidak terlihat lagi saat pintu ruang operasi tertutup.

"Jadi sekarang kita ngapain?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Makan yuk!" Ajak Miku.

**Activities of Vocaloid**

"_kimi o koroshite ii no?_

_nee kirei na kimi mo itsuka yogorete shimau nara  
nee kirei na mama de ima owarasete shimaou ka  
matsuge no saki no garasudama ni utsuru sakasa no sekai  
kono mama no futari o eien ni tojikomete okitai"_

Lantunan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Len terdengar di cafe tempat Miku dan Mikuo akan makan sambil mengisi waktunya untuk menunggu Rin dan Len yang sedang di operasi.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan.

"Es buah satu. Sama jus sari negi satu!" Kata Miku kepada di pelayan.

"Baik. Tunggu sebentar." Pelayan itu pun masuk ke dapur.

"Eh Mikuo." Panggil Miku. Yang dipanggil menengok.

"Kau tau kan ini lagunya Len? Aku bingung lho. Padahal kita terkenal, sering konser, banyak fans, tapi kok duit kita pas-pas-an gini sih?" Tanya Miku penasaran.

Mikuo pun berbisik pada Miku.

"Ku dengar uang hasil kerja kita ada di tabungan bank kita! Ini rahasia lho!" Bisik Mikuo.

"Hah! kok rahasia sih!? Rekening kita kan punya kita! Harusnya kita tau kalau kita punya rekening! Jadi hidup kita gak susah gini!" Protes Miku sambil memukul meja.

"Kalau mau tau alasannya tanya master aja..." Kata Mikuo santai.

Tak lama pelayan pun datang dan meletakkan pesanan mereka di meja orang.

"EH MBA! SALAH!" Teriak Miku.

Oke, sekarang pesanan mereka sudah ada di meja yang benar.

"Eh Mikuo. Ada pisang bakar sama kue rasa jeruk tuh... apa kita beli ini aja buat mereka?" Tanya Miku.

"Di beli pun keburu basi. Merekan kan operasi gigi. Pasti ada larangan tertentu soal makanan yang mereka makan." Kata Mikuo yang sedang mengaduk-aduk es buahnya.

"Kasihan Rin-chan..." Gumam Miku.

Setelah membayar dengan cara 'gesek', Miku dan Mikuo pun berjalan keluar.

Di perjalanan Miku melihat kios pernak-pernik lucu di pinggir jalan. Sama seperti author, Miku pun menghampiri kios itu.

"Wah, barangnya lucu-lucu ya!" Ujar Miku. Matanya menyapu semua pernak-pernik yang dijual di kios itu.

"Mikuo! Liat deh! Ada gantungan kunci bentuk beruang!" Kata Miku sambil menunjuk 2 buah gantungan kunci beruang yang dibuat sepasang itu.

"Lalu kenapa? Apa tiba-tiba kau suka beruang?" Tanya Mikuo malas.

Miku menggeleng. "Aku mau beli buat Rin-chan dan Len!" Kata Miku.

"Pisang sama kue aja gak boleh dimakan apalagi gantungan kunci... " Kata Mikuo sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Miku yang mendengar pemikiran konyol adiknya itu mengerutkan dahinya lebih mengkerut dari pada dahi Mikuo.

"Oke, gak lucu ya... " Gumam Mikuo.

"Bantal bentuk bantal!" Teriak Miku.

"Sekarang aku bilang, kakakku itu bodoh, atau sedang melawak? Bantal yang bentuknya memang begitu." Gumam Mikuo sambil memijit batang hidungnya.

"Hei Mikuo! Bantal bentuk jeruk! Dan guling bentuk pisang! Keren kan!?" Tanya Miku pada Mikuo. Mikuo hanya mengangguk dengan wajah tidak peduli.

"Kenapa kau harus beli sepasang? Beli aja buat Rin." Kata Mikuo. "Kan mahal bayarnya... " Lanjut Mikuo.

"Mikuo, apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Rin dan Len dilahirkan sepasang. Mata mereka sepasang, rambut mereka sepasang, wajah yang bisa dibilang sepasang karena mirip pula. Pakaian mereka juga sepasang... maka dari itu, kalau tidak dibelikan yang sepasang nanti mereka merasa ada yang kurang!" Jelas Miku.

"Apa otak mereka sepasang?" Tanya Mikuo sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Sebenarnya mungkin iya, tapi kurasa Len lebih pandai memakai otaknya dari pada Rin-chan. Jadi dengan kata lain, semua hal dari mereka itu se-pa-sang!" Jawab Miku sambil berjalan ke arah kasir.

"Tapi jeruk dan pisang bukan sepasang!" Protes Mikuo.

"Hey, coba bayangkan, jeruk itu bulan purnama, dan pisang itu bulan sabit. Mereka sama-sama bulan dan mereka adalah satu!" Kata Miku dengan bijaksananya sambil meletakkan barang yang ia beli di kasir.

"Terserahlah... " Gumam Mikuo.

"Semuanya 120.000." Ujar si penjaga kasir.

"Mikuo." Panggil Miku.

Mikuo menengok ke arah kakaknya yang sedang mengambil plastik belanjaannya dan akan bersiap keluar.

"Gesek." Lanjut Miku.

**Activities of Vocaloid**

"Mikuo. Tak terasa sudah jam segini. Ayo kita kembali ke rumah sakit." Kata Miku sambil melihatjam tangannya. Mikuo mengangguk.

Di rumah sakit.

Saat Miku masuk ke tempat administrasi, seorang suster menghampirinya. Ya, suster yang menangani operasi gigi Rin dan Len.

"Walinya pasien Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len kan?" Tanya suster.

"Iya." Jawab Miku.

"Operasinya sudah selesai dan berjalan lancar... " Kata si suster. "Mari saya antar ke kamar mereka." Lanjutnya sambil memimpin jalan.

Kamar 207

Terlihat Rin dan Len yang baru selesai diperiksa oleh suster lain. Di sana juga dokter masih menunggu kedatangan wali, untuk memberitau sedikit pantangan untuk mereka.

"Hatsune-san, saya akan memberi tau sedikit pantangan berupa makanan yang tidak boleh dimakan oleh Kagamine-san untuk sementara. Mereka tidak boleh makan makanan yang harus dikunyah. Untuk sementara mereka bisa minum susu atau biskuit yang bisa diemut (Duh! Bahasanya!) dan untuk sementara, kurangi frekuensi berbicara untuk mereka. Kalian bisa berkomunikasi dengan bahasa isyarat atau dengan tulisan. Itu saja pantangan untuk mereka, kalau ada yang bingung silahkan tanya sama suster ya." Setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar, dokter itu pun kembali ke ruangan.

"Rin-chan! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Miku antusias.

Rin mengangguk.

"Kalau Len bagaimana?" Tanya Miku pada Len yang sedang berbaring di kasur sebelah Rin.

Len mengangguk.

"Hei, kalian tau? Aku beli sesuatu untuk kalian! Lihat ini!" Miku pun mengeluarkan barang yang dibelinya tadi di kios pernak-pernik.

Rin dan Len tersenyum 2 cm. Sebenarnya mereka sangat senang, tapi karena bekas operasi tadi, rasa sakit jika menggerakkan mulut akan terasa jika mereka tersenyum lebar apalagi membuka mulut.

"Hatsune-san, untuk 3 hari atau lebih, Kagamine-san harus tinggal di rumah sakit untuk pengecekkan berkala." Jelas si suster. "Kalau mau di rawat di rumah juga tidak masalah, tapi setiap hari harus dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk pengecekkan." Lanjut si suster.

"Rin-chan maunya gimana?" Tanya Miku.

Rin mengambil note kecil yang ada di atas meja di sebelahnya lalu mulai menulis.

"Dari pada merepotkan Miku-chan nanti, aku di rumah sakit saja. Sementara aku di rumah sakit, tolong Miku-chan belikan aku makanan yang dianjurkan dokter, biar nanti pas pulang bisa langsung makan. Oh ya! Belikan juga semua hal yang berbentuk jeruk ya! "

"Baiklah! Saat kau pulang! Kamarmu akan penuh dengan benda bulat dan orange!" Kata Miku sambil mengangguk mantap. Rin tersenyum kecil mendengar itu.

"Kalau Len gimana?" Tanya Miku.

Len meminta note yang dipegang Rin lalu mulai menulis.

"Aku juga di rumah sakit aja, selain buat nemenin Rin, suster di sini cantik-cantik! :D"

"Hehehe... kalau begitu, besok kami akan ke sini lagi ya. Miku-chan mau bawain baju ganti!" Kata Miku sambil tersenyum lebar.

Rin dan Len mengangguk. Miku dan Mikuo pun keluar dari kamar 207.

"Sekarang kita bayar dulu Mikuo!" Kata Miku.

Di kasir.

"Atas nama siapa?" Tanya panjaga kasir.

"Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len." Jawab Miku yang sedang duduk di kursi. Bersama Mikuo yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Operasi apa?" Tanya penjaga kasir lagi.

"Operasi gigi." Jawab Miku.

"Oh, ya. Tunggu sebentar ya." Si penjaga kasir itu tampaknya sedang mencari nama yang dimaksud.

"Semuanya 20 juta. Mau dibayar cash atau pake kartu kredit?" Tanya panjaga kasir.

"Gesek aja mba." Jawab Mikuo sambil memberikan kartu tipis itu pada di penjaga kasir. Setelah mendatangani struk (Itu struk ya?), Mikuo dan Miku pulang ke rumah.

"Mikuo! Kita gak ke ATM sekarang?" Tanya Miku.

"Nanti aja, tunggu Rin sama Len keluar dari rumah sakit." Jawab Mikuo yang melihat lurus ke depan.

"Lho kenapa?" Tanya Miku heran.

"Sejak kita dibuat, kita gak pernah ke ATM. Makanya, kita ke ATM bareng-bareng aja. Len sama Rin pasti juga mau ke ATM." Jawab Mikuo sambil melihat kakaknya yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya.

"Jadi kau mau ngajak mereka ke ATM?" Tanya Miku. "Hn..." Jawab Mikuo.

"Mikuo memang tou-san yang baik ya... " Kata Miku sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Mikuo.

"Apaan sih! Aku kan masih muda!" Protes Mikuo.

"Jadi tou-san muda juga boleh... " Kata Miku yang disertai dengan tawa kecil. Mikuo tidak tau harus berkata apa, akhirnya dia diam saja mendengar tawa Miku yang semakin besar.

**To Be Continued**

CHAPTER 9! Jeng! Jeng! XD

Oke, tak terasa kita sudah memasuki chapter ke 9.

Baiklah, lucu gak lucu, review ajah!

**Sedikit INFO :**

*****Lirik lagu yang terdengar di cafe tempat Miku dan Mikuo makan tadi adalah 'Virgin Suicides' yang dinyanyikan oleh Kagamine Len.

*****Beberapa kali Mikuo dan Miku menyebutkan kata 'gesek'. Kata lain dari kata gesek adalah 'memakai kartu kredit'.

Akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review! :D


	10. ATM

Telah sampailah kita di chapter terakhir di fanfic yang berjudul Activities of Vocaloid ini. Saya gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi...

Selamat membaca.

**Pairing : -**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : YAMAHA**

**Warning : Ini hanya karya author belaka.**

Pagi hari di kediaman Vocaloid.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak Rin dan Len melakukan operasi giginya. Dan sekarang Miku berencana untuk membayar hutangnya di rumah sakit. Tapi hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya adalah membangunkan Mikuo.

"MIKUO! Bangun! Sudah jam 9!" Teriak Miku sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh adiknya.

"Ngg... " Erang Mikuo yang mempererat selimut yang menutupi dirinya.

"MI-KU-O!" Teriak Miku sambil menarik selimut adiknya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Ngg... jangan... " Gumam Mikuo.

"Apanya yang jangan! Cepat bangun!" Teriak Miku lagi.

"JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU MARIA!" Teriak Mikuo yang sedang mengigau.

"A-apa?!" Miku kaget mendengar ngingauan adiknya. Tiba-tiba ide unik muncul di kepala Miku.

"IYA! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKANMU ESMERALDA!" Teriak Miku dengan nada sedih.

"HAH!? ESMERALDA!?" Mikuo langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Miku nyengir melihat adiknya yang kaget dengan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Apa?! Kenapa jadi Esmeralda?! Siapa dia?!" Tanya Mikuo yang sedang duduk di atas kasurnya. Menyadari Miku ada di kamarnya, Mikuo menatap Miku dengan tatapan sinis.

"Jadi kau Esmeraldanya?! Ganggu orang tidur aja!" Gerutu Mikuo.

"Hei, hei, hari ini aku berencana untuk pergi ke ATM, dan satu-satunya orang yang mengerti soal ATM hanya kau. Ayo cepat bangun, mandi lalu sarapan!" Kata Miku sambil tertawa sesekali melihat reaksi adiknya.

Mikuo terdiam melihat kakaknya yang keluar sambil tertawa.

**Activities of Vocaloid**

Pagi hari di meja makan kediaman Vocaloid. Makanan enak yang disajikan di meja makan sudah habis tanpa sisa.

"Ehem! Nah, sekarang, kita berempat akan pergi ke ATM untuk membayar biaya operasi Rin-chan dan Len!" Kata Miku sambil menepuk tangannya sekali.

"ATM? ATM itu apa?" Tanya Rin yang baru selesai menghabiskan susunya.

"ATM! Anjungan Tunai Mikuo!" Jawab Miku asal.

"EH! Bukan! ATM! Anjungan Tunai Master!" Jawab Mikuo tidak kalah asal.

"Oh iya ya, kan Master yang pegang buku tabungan kita... berarti Anjungan Tunai Master... betul itu!" Kata Miku.

"Aku sudah mengambil buku tabungan kita masing-masing. Ini punyaku, ini punya mu, dan ini punya kalian berdua. Maap-maap aja nih, kalian harus berbagi tabungan karena kalian kembar." Jelas Mikuo sambil memberikan buku tabungan mereka masing-masing.

"Kau tau? Menjadi Vocaloid yang punya kembaran itu tidak selalunya enak. Buku tabungan cuma satu, itu berarti tabungan kita sama dong." Kata Rin yang agak kecewa.

"Ehem! Karena di sini aku kakaknya, jadi akulah pemegang tabungan terbesar. Buku tabungan ini aku yang pegang, dan aku boleh mengambil uang sesuka hatiku, dan yang terakhir, kau hanya boleh mengambil uang dari ATM dengan seizinku." Jelas Len.

"IIH! Ini gara-gara sepak bola! Siaal!" Gerutu Rin.

"Angka apa ini? Nolnya banyak banget... " Gumam Miku.

"Itu nominal tabunganmu. Semakin banyak nolnya, semakin banyak uangmu." Jelas Mikuo singkat.

"Wah! Wah! Wah! Ini nolnya ada berapa?! Gak kehitung pake jari!" Teriak Miku. Rin dan Len pun berebut ingin melihat angka nol di tabungan mereka.

"Nol-nya banyak ya... " Gumam Rin.

"Ini bacanya berapa ya?" Tanya Len.

"Ya, udah. Jangan terkesima dengan tabungan kalian. Ayo kita ke ATM." Ujar Mikuo.

"Ini kartu apa?" Tanya Miku.

"Itu kartu kredit." Jawab Mikuo singkat.

"AAH! Si Gesek!" Teriak Miku. Miku langsung memeluk, mencium, mengusap, meniduri -?- kartu kreditnya itu.

"Kita tinggalin ajalah... " Mereka bertiga meninggalkan Miku yang sedang jatuh cinta pada kartu 'gesek' barunya.

Di ATM.

"Wah! Rame banget!" Ujar Rin yang melihat ke sekeliling ruang ATM yang antriannya bukan main panjang banget.

"Eh, sembaring nunggu giliran kita, aku punya tebakkan lho." Kata Rin.

"Apa?! Apa?!" Tanya Miku antusias.

"Kalau Black Rock Shooter jadi presiden Amerika sekarang, namanya berubah jadi apa?" Tanya Rin dengan ekspresi wajah misterius.

"Apa? Presiden Rock Shooter?" Tanya Miku.

"Salah."

"Black Presiden Shooter?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Penembak gelap presiden...? bukan."

"Black Rock Presiden?" Tanya Len.

"Rok gelap presiden? Presiden Amerika pake rok?"

"Nyerah deh." Ujar Miku.

"Ganti pertanyaan! Kalau Black Rock Shooter nikah sama presiden Obama nama anaknya siapa?" Tanya Rin.

"Black Obama Shooter?"

"Obama Rock Shooter?"

"Black Rock Obama?"

"Salah semua."

"Jadi apa dong jawabannya?" Tanya Miku geregetan.

"Jawabannya adalah... " Gumam Rin.

5 menit.

15 menit.

30 menit.

"Apa? Kasih tau jawabannya!" Kata Len agak membentak.

"Jawabannya adalah... " Gumam Rin lagi.

"Barack Rock Shooter... "

Suasana hening sejenak.

"BWA HAHAHAHAHAA! Apa katanya!? Barack apa?!" Tanya Mikuo yang terguling-guling di lantai ruang ATM.

"HIHIHIIIHIHIHI! Barack Rock Shooter! HAHAHA!" Miku pun juga tertawa lebar.

"Hahahaha! Lucu juga tebak-tebakkanmu! Barack Rock Shooter... kalau aku bayangkan, Barack Obama pakai bra hitam, jaket hitam, dan salah satu matanya mengeluarkan sinar biru...!" Ujar Len yang memegangi perutnya karena sakit.

Rin mengangguk-ngangguk karena lawakannya berhasil.

"Eh! Udah giliran kita tuh! Gak terasa ya..." Ujar Miku. Mereka pun mengambil uang mereka dari tabungan mereka masing-masing.

"Miku-chan emang bisa makenya?" Tanya Rin.

"Bisa dong. Kan tulisannya jelas. Mau ambil berapa, mau tranfer, dan lain-lain." Jelas Miku.

Uang 100.000-an pun keluar segepok dari dalam mesin ATM.

"Miku-chan ambil berapa?" Tanya Rin.

"20 juta." Jawab Miku santai.

"Kalau gitu aku juga!" Kata Rin yang baru akan mulai memencet-mencet mesin ATM ketika Len berkata, "Tanpa seizinku, kau tidak boleh memencet satu tombol pun."

Len pun menekan beberapa tombol di mesin ATM itu. Sejumlah uang pun keluar dan langsung dikantongi oleh Len.

"Buatku mana?" Tanya Rin dengan wajah polos.

"Nanti jatahmu ada di rumah." Jawab Len singkat.

"UUH! Pelit! Kalau pelit nanti kuburannya sempit!" Gerutu Rin.

"Tenang aja, aku udah pesen kuburan di kawasan elit! 30x20 meter! Sampe aku bisa dugem di dalam!" Kata Len tidak mau kalah.

"Kalau diterusin pasti akhirnya berantem lagi... " Gumam Miku. Miku pun memisahkan kedua anak kembar yang hampir bertengkar itu.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kita ngambil uang sebanyak ini mau dipake buat apa?" Tanya Miku.

"Kalo aku sih buat beli PSP! Biar bisa main Project DIVA! Gini-gini aku belom pernah main lho." Jawab Mikuo santai.

"Kalo aku buat ke salon, perawatan muka, perawatan rambut, pokoknya dari ujung rambut sampe ujung kaki deh!" Jawab Len.

"Kalo aku mau beli baju baru! Sepatu baru! Tas baru! Bando baru! Semuanya baru deh!" Jawab Rin.

"Eh! Kamu kan gak punya uang!" Potong Len.

"Eh? Bukannya nanti kau yang bayarin?" Tanya Rin.

"Lu pikir gua emak lu apa?!" Kata Len dengan mata melotot.

"HIIH! Pelit amat! Nanti juga kena copet!" Gerutu Rin sambil membuang muka.

"Kalau aku... buat makan aja deh. Beli sayur yang banyak biar kita gak susah cari makan lagi... " Jawab Miku bijaksana.

Mereka bertiga melihat Miku yang seakan-akan disinari oleh cahaya surga yang suci.

"Kak. Kau dermawan sekali..." Puji Mikuo.

"Iya, Miku-chan bisa me-manage uang ya... " Gumam Rin.

"Betapa bijaksananya engkau wahai Hatsune Miku... " Gumam Len.

Miku ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Hari ini kita makan malam di restoran ya!" Ajak Miku.

"Idih! Biasanya kita makan di warung pecel! Sekarang restoran! Asik!" Kata Rin sambil melompat-lompat.

"Kalo ginikan aku jadi semangat konser... sekaligus tau gajiku dibawa kemana..." Gumam Len sambil meraba-raba uangnya.

"Tapi sebelum itu kita ke toko game dulu yuk! Beli PSP buat aku!" Kata Mikuo.

"Ih... tapi kan kita belum makan siang... " Kata Miku sambil memegangi perutnya yang lapar.

"Ya udah deh, habis makan kita langsung ke toko game ya!" Kata Mikuo.

"Eh! Tunggu! Habis makan kan kita lewatin toko baju, boleh ya, mampir ke sana dulu... " Kata Rin meminta sangat pada Mikuo. Karena kasihan, Mikuo pun mengangguk.

"Habis ke toko baju, kita ke toko—"

"Kita kan lewatin salon, jadi ke salon dulu! Lihat rambutku sudah acak-acakan!" Protes Len.

"Ih! Gak pa-pa-lah! Kali-kali ganti model rambut kenapa!? Kalau habis makan ke toko baju, terus ke salon, keburu tutup tokonya!" Protes Mikuo.

"Ya udah, pergi aja sendiri-sendiri." Kata Miku menengahi.

"Gak ah." Jawab mereka bertiga.

"Kenapa? Kan waktunya jadi gak kebuang-buang... " Kata Miku dengan wajah keheranan.

"Soalnya kalo jalannya gak sama Miku-chan, serasa gak jalan bareng mama!" Kata Rin yang memeluk lengan kiri Miku.

"Iya, di salon itu kan lama, kalo aku pergi sendiri, terus nanti ada banci gimana?" Kata Len yang memeluk lengan kanan Miku.

"Y-ya sudah, kita jalan bareng. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau toko gamenya keburu tutup ya... " Kata Miku sambil mengusap-usap kepala dua anak kembar yang sudah seperti anaknya itu.

"Cih! Selalu aku! Selalu aku! Sekali-kali kalian dong yang ngalah!" Protes Mikuo.

"Iih! Mikuo protes terus nih ya! Nanti kuburannya sempit lho!" Kata Rin.

"Iya! Nanti gak bisa dugem dalem kuburan lho!" Tambah Len.

"Diem ah! Omongan kalian itu bullshit semua!" Teriak Mikuo yang sudah kesal.

"Ih! Mama! Papa marah!" Kata Rin yang semakin erat memeluk lengan Miku.

"Mikuo! Jangan gitu dong! Rin-chan jadi takut tuh!" Kata Miku memarahi adiknya yang terlihat cuek bebek.

Mereka tidak sadar kalau percakapan mereka telah menjadi tontonan banyak orang.

"Itu Hatsune Miku kan?" Terdengar suara dari pada fans Miku.

"Ngg... Rin-chan, Len, Mikuo, ayo kita cepat-cepat pergi ke restoran... biar gak diserbu fans... " Bisik Miku.

Mereka pun main kejar-kejaran sama fans mereka. Miku dkk sudah berhasil mendapatkan uang yang banyak dari mesin ATM yang kata mereka sih Anjungan Tunai Master, dan mereka tidak perlu pusing memikirkan uang belanja. Bahkan sekarang Mikuo bisa mewujudkan keinginannya untuk membeli PSP dan main Project DIVA.

Mereka sekarang hidup layak bahkan bisa dibilang hidup mewah. Inilah arti, usaha harus dimulai dari bawah. Tapi beda dengan mereka yang tidak tau kalau hasil usaha mereka ditabung ke sebuah tempat yang bernama bank.

Dan inilah mereka, para Vocaloid yang hidup dalam satu rumah kecil yang sekarang sudah hidup normal seperti kebanyakan artis di TV-TV. Mereka melakukan konser dimana-mana. Tetapi tentu saja, mereka tidak kehilangan waktu luang mereka bersama di hari minggu.

**OWARI**

JENG! JENG! XD

Sudah tamat semuanyaa!

Kalo gak lucu ya maap deh...

Untuk ke depannya saya akan membuat Activities of Vocaloid dengan seri terbaru! Pastinya sih gak sekarang, karena saya sedang disibukkan dengan tugas saya di fandom lain. Tapi jangan khawatir! Saya pasti akan mempublishkan fic-fic baru untuk readers yang menyukai karya saya! Terus dukung saya ya! Muah! Muah!

Jangan lupa review! :D


End file.
